The Lion of God
by SilverRope
Summary: Lara assists a treasure hunter in the Mediterranean Sea. Contains Christian theme.
1. Default Chapter

December 21, 2000  
  
It started with three story ideas, none of them Tomb Raider related. When the character of Lara Croft made her debut and impacted all who played the Tomb Raider games, my mind began to wonder and asked, 'What if Lara became involved with...', well, the result is this story which was woven from the three different ideas. The main premise was to create a tale that gripped the heart, entertained the soul, and provoked the mind to think. I apologize if it is not as action packed as other fan fiction on the net, but I hope you find it as enjoyable. Thank you for reading it.   
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
I wish to thank the following proofreaders, beta-readers, and/or editors, for their contributions to this story: Judy Gardner, David McCall, Julia Ramos, Jennie Ramos, Carmen Ramos, and those who wish to remain anonymous. A special thank you goes to Heidi Ahlmen, for her sharp insight where clarifications were necessary.  
  
Lara Croft/ Tomb Raider is a creation of Adrian Smith for Core Design and Eidos Interactive, and published by Top Cow Productions, Inc.  
  
The characters and incidents featured in this story are fictional. Any similarities to persons living or dead are purely coincidental. To infringe or challenge the copyrights or trademarks of the above is not the intention of this author.  
  
Gerry Ramos  
  
SilverRope@aol.com   
  
THE LION OF GOD  
  
The bright morning sunlight blazed through the window and fell on the desk where Dr. Terry Anderson sat. The eraser end of a pencil drummed on his pad. He scratched his head above the ear, and tossed some long strands of hair over his bald top. "Dr. Croft, I can't see anything to be concerned about regarding these dreams you have told me. In my opinion there doesn't seem to be any real significance behind them." He rubbed his jaw. "Now if we tried a little bit of hypno-therapy, I could probe your memory for more details and find out if something was overlooked in order to explain them."  
  
"No hypnotism, please." Lara let out a heavy sigh. "Doctor, aren't there books about dream analysis you can obtain for further research? These dreams have become quite bothersome for the past two weeks."  
  
"Dr. Croft, you have explained some remarkable things about yourself, your archaeological profession and expeditions, which, in all seriousness, I find highly unbelievable. Rest assured, under the doctor-patient privilege, none of this will be retold to anyone." Dr. Anderson reclined in the chair. "First of all, dreams are generated from the subconscious and reflect inner fears and joys. They manifest themselves into pleasurable dreams or nightmares. Your two recurring dreams suggest an anxiety or guilt that has not been addressed, or second thoughts on a direction your life has taken. But my reasoning is just a broad conclusion from what you have told me."  
  
Lara leaned forward. "What else could it be?"  
  
His hand took the glasses off and an end was used to tap against his lip. "Let me repeat what you have said. You are asleep and dreaming normally... when eventually you find yourself in a room in front of a table--."  
  
"A silver table," she added.  
  
His pencil scratched a few more notes on the pad. "Standing in front of a silver table and you hear a voice call your name."  
  
"I don't know who is speaking, but my name is clearly heard. The voice continues and proclaims I am guilty of the charges and my punishment is death. Two sets of hands grab my arms... then I would awake with my heart racing and my hands shaking." Lara clutched her hands until they were red. "It takes a while to settle down and return to sleep."   
  
Dr. Anderson took in a deep breath. "The second occurs in the same fashion. You are dreaming normally... then find yourself on a road walking with a number of people. Everyone is walking or running in the same direction. At some point along the road, you look to the side and view the scenery."  
  
"Yes... and a castle appears in the distance. For some curious reason, I want to investigate. A dirt path is spotted that seems to head towards the castle. But after a few steps a snake bites my ankle and I collapse to the ground in pain."  
  
Dr. Anderson smirked, "Were you wearing boots?"  
  
Lara paused in thought, and replied, "If I remembered correctly, I was barefoot, and wore tan shorts with a white tee shirt."  
  
"Did you try to get up and walk?"  
  
She shook her head. "I just remember holding onto my ankle and crying in pain. After that, I would wake up."  
  
His hands folded. "The second dream was not as disturbing as the first, I gather."  
  
"Yet a sense of loss was felt when I couldn't continue on the dirt path, even after I had awaken." Her eyes closed and a hand brushed her hair back. "What do you suggest I should do about these dreams?"  
  
The pencil rapped against the pad. "Well, if it is anxiety, my suggestion is to take some vacation time and do something relaxing. Generally that should do it." He paused and gazed at her. "But if you find the dreams still occurring, I want you to keep these things in mind. Try to remember as much details as possible and write them down. For example, in the first dream, take a three hundred and sixty-degree look around the room. See if other people are there and describe them in detail. Find out who is talking to you and whose hands are grabbing you. What does the room look like and what are you wearing." His legs crossed. "Same thing in the second dream, try to notice who is walking next to you. How long is the path to the castle? What does the castle look like? What happens when you try to continue on the path after the snakebite? With more details we could pinpoint the source of your anxiety, and maybe these dreams will stop."  
  
Perturbed, Lara replied, "Maybe? Doesn't sound very promising. I was hoping for a more definitive solution. My associates recommended you as a fine psychiatrist with their glowing reports, and all you can give me is a 'maybe'."  
  
"Dr. Croft, this is going to take some time. If you want me to help, please allow the patience and consideration to do what is necessary. I cannot make any promises, and if you are unsatisfied with that statement, then you can choose another doctor from a list of therapists and I will gladly hand my notes over to him, or her, if that is what you decide to do."  
  
Lara frowned and fidgeted in silence for a moment. "When do you want to meet again?"  
  
"How does next week look to you?" Dr. Anderson glanced at his calendar.  
  
"I will be away somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea for the next two weeks."  
  
Surprised, he asked, "On a cruise?"  
  
"No, as an assistant to a treasure hunter."  
  
His hands opened. "Well, there's your vacation, or consider it a working vacation. What will you be doing?"  
  
"The treasure hunter found some sunken Egyptian ships. He is on a quest to find one that carried a tribute of gold to the Roman Empire. My job is to authenticate and record any artifacts discovered."  
  
Dr. Anderson grinned, "Sounds exciting, and a good opportunity for you to squeeze in some relaxation time. Call my secretary when you get back to arrange another appointment." He looked at his watch. "Well, your time is up. Have a good two weeks, Dr. Croft, and I will see you when you return." He politely shook her hand and escorted her to the door.  
  
***  
  
A yellow sign hung on the door to Lara's office at the British Museum. It read, 'Under Construction - Enter at Your Own Risk'. Beyond her assistant's desk, and within her partitioned area of the room, Lara shuttled between a stack of folders near a filing cabinet and a tower of unkempt papers on her desk. A narrow passage through opened boxes and crates led to her chair. She moved a small trinket from the seat, placed it on a crowded table of artifacts, and began to sort her mail and messages by priority level. The important ones were replied by e-mail, voice mail, or inter-office memos. All others were placed in a stuffed 'hold' bin for later correspondence.  
  
She glanced at the time and shouted, "Connie, did you get verification of delivery from the shipping company you used to send my equipment to Gavin Williams' villa?"  
  
Connie poked her head in between the partition walls. "Just came over the fax. One less thing to worry about. Now you could breeze through customs without sounding any alarms."  
  
Lara winked, "Good work, Connie. Well, my flight is scheduled to leave in three hours. Do I have everything I need?"  
  
Connie checked a list. "Tickets?"  
  
Lara patted the briefcase. "Right next to my laptop."  
  
"Suntan lotion?"  
  
"This is not that kind of trip where I will be lounging in the sun," Lara half-smiled.  
  
"But you will be outdoors."   
  
Lara stared at her like a young child to a mother. "You are soooo practical, Connie."  
  
"That's why I lasted longer than your other secretaries," Connie emphasized.  
  
"I will pick up a bottle at the airport. Anything else?"  
  
Connie turned away and then looked back. "There is a young man waiting here. He wants to speak with you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"He told me he is a graduate student and an assistant to Professor Robinson," Connie shrugged. "He said you would know."  
  
Lara rolled her eyes and spoke, "Come in, Henry."  
  
A thin, gangling young man marched in. He appeared twenty-four years old and under-nourished. Without any graceful acknowledgement, he stepped past Connie and blurted, "Dr. Croft, I need to speak with you."  
  
Lara eyed him and marveled that his large glasses balanced perfectly on his narrow head. "Henry Robinson, how is your father doing?"  
  
"Fine, but, Dr. Croft, I--."  
  
"Are you here to disprove some argument I've had with your father about his biblical research?" Lara turned to Connie. "Every time I have a disagreement with Professor Robinson regarding some Bible passage, days later his son appears with someone's published thesis to prove the passage is historically accurate and authentic." She looked at the young man. "Okay, Henry, whose papers do you have for me to read to prove your father's point that there was more than one Ark of the Covenant made?"  
  
His voice quivered, "Dr. Croft, I didn't come with any papers. I've been doing my own research on the Bible for my thesis, and that's what I am here about."  
  
Curious, Lara sat down and motioned for him to sit. "Move that box off the chair, Henry, and then explain why you are here."  
  
The box was positioned on a teetering crate. He sat, leaned forward, and glared. "Dr. Croft, I've been doing my own investigation on the Bible code, which was highly publicized in the past few weeks. You know, the hidden messages within the five books of the Torah, which are the first books of the Old Testament. I studied the mathematical matrices they used to decipher the code, which is based on the Equidistant Letter Sequence, or what I call ELS. From there I tried some different matrices and different sequences to line up the text in order to find any other hidden messages, or if there existed another code--."  
  
Lara interrupted, "Henry, you are talking over my head! Get to the point!"  
  
He swallowed hard and stuttered, "I-I found your name... in the hidden code of the Bible."  
  
Her eyes gazed at him for half a minute, then at the ceiling. They darted to the left and the right as she said, "There must be some hidden camera in here recording my reaction."  
  
"Dr. Croft, this is not a joke! I can show you my work!" he argued.  
  
The phone was lifted and dialed. Voice mail responded, and she spoke, "Hello, Professor Robinson, this is Lara. I am leaving this message to let you know your little prank didn't work. Your son gave a valiant effort but wasn't convincing enough. Nice try, ha-ha. Talk to you later."  
  
"My father doesn't know anything about this!" he stressed.  
  
She smirked, "Henry, please. If anyone else came with this news, I would suspect him of using a meek vehicle to get close to me. My name in the Bible? Right. I seriously doubt it. What book and what chapter?"  
  
A nervous twitch settled into Henry's hands. "No, no! You don't understand! It's embedded in a code! Next to a date, and something called the 'Lion of God'!"  
  
"And what am I suppose to do with the 'Lion of God'?" Lara folded her arms.  
  
"It doesn't explain anything, but the date written is for this month and this year!"  
  
Her brow furrowed. "Am I suppose to find an artifact called the 'Lion of God'?"  
  
He stammered, "No, you see that phrase also appears next to other names, including yours, but with different dates. It started with me inputting the names of the kings of England into the program's search mode and--."  
  
Lara bolted up. "Okay, Henry, that's enough. Now you are equating me with royalty with this silly story. Tell your father you tried hard to pull off the prank. I was amused, but that was it. Now if you will please excuse me, I have to prepare for a trip to Athens."  
  
He pleaded, "Dr. Croft, I am being totally honest! My father had nothing to do with this! Because of my uncovering your name with this month and year's date next to it, I thought it would be important enough to tell you, maybe even to warn you!"  
  
"Warn me of what, Henry? From an artifact of doom, from a lion sent from God, or what? All you have provided is a mystery, and not a very good one. That's why I think it's a joke. From what I know it is inconceivable my name would appear in the Bible." She moved away from the desk. "Now, again, excuse me but I have to prepare for a trip."  
  
Henry Robinson slouched and walked out of the office as if he was a rejected suitor.  
  
Connie watched him exit the door. "I think you were rather hard on him," she said in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Connie, you don't realize the number of students, faculty members, and associates who have come through this office with stories similar to Henry's. They only want to be close enough for another purpose, which I don't have to explain. In the beginning I was gullible to a few of them, but not any more. Right now my concern is to get ready for the trip to Athens and to do a thorough job for Gavin's exploration."  
  
Connie shrugged, "Okay. I guess you will be in contact by phone or e-mail?"  
  
Lara nodded and grabbed her briefcase. "I'll send a postcard and pick up a souvenir for you."  
  
"Can you make sure the souvenir is tall, dark, and handsome?"  
  
A smile popped on Lara's face. She waved before leaving the office.  
  
***  
  
During her flight in first class, Lara settled into reading a few chapters of a novel until she decided to nap. Taking advantage of the empty seat next to her, she lifted the middle armrest out of the way, and laid her head on a pillow.   
  
Twenty minutes into the nap, her body leapt out of the seat and startled a couple of passengers.  
  
In a flash, the flight attendant rushed nearby to help. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Lara sat down. Her breathing was rapid, and a small glint of sweat appeared on her forehead.  
  
"Miss, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" The flight attendant sat in the vacant seat.  
  
"A glass of water, please," Lara whispered.  
  
The attendant left and returned with the water. The co-pilot trailed behind.   
  
"Miss, is there anything we can do for you?" the co-pilot entreated.  
  
"I just had a bad dream. The water will be enough, thank you." Lara wiped the sweat from her forehead. She eyed the co-pilot. "Shouldn't you be in the cockpit flying the plane?"  
  
The co-pilot smiled and responded, "That's what pilots are for. I'm on a break, but in ten minutes we will be preparing to land. Please fasten your seat belt."  
  
Lara sipped the water and pulled out a notebook from her bag. She wrote, 'I dreamt about the room again. After a pleasant dream of horseback riding and strolling through the barn, I had opened a barn door, and entered the room. It was large but did not remember seeing any walls. In the middle of the room was the silver table. It was empty and simple looking, with a smooth surface. As I approached and stood in front of it, my nerves sensed someone else was present. To my left was another person standing in front of a second silver table, facing the same direction. There appeared to be others behind me, but before my head could turn to look, the voice called my name. I became frightened, and froze where I stood. The voice continued and said, "Guilty! The punishment is death!" Two sets of strong hands grabbed my arms... then I awoke.'  
  
Her lips nibbled on the end of the pen. After another sip of water, she closed the notebook, adjusted the seat, and viewed the clouds through the window.  
  
***  
  
Gavin Williams was raised in the same countryside as Lara. An accomplished skier, an expert scuba diver, and a great golfer, his six foot two inch frame rippled with muscles. Dressed in a polo shirt, khakis, and sneakers, his deep dark blue eyes scanned the passengers at the receiving gate. A hand brushed back his short brown hair. From his viewpoint he noticed someone waving behind the Customs counter. Attached to the hand was a familiar body wearing a light jacket and slacks. He grinned and waved. The person breezed through Customs, hurried the short distance between them, and tightly clung around his waist. They hugged and kissed.  
  
"Gavin, it is so good to see you after all this time," Lara gushed.  
  
"I was so afraid I would not recognize you, Lara," he confessed. "But I see you haven't changed, except for the long hair." His voice had a Roger Moore-type timbre, a deep melodic tone. Listening to his word annunciation would make even reading a phone book sound sexy.  
  
Lara held him close, looked into his eyes, and wished the moment would not end. Her mind drifted to the first encounter with Gavin Williams.  
  
When she was at the age of thirteen, the Croft family traveled to a Swiss ski resort for a vacation during a snowy winter. Lara's interest in going to Switzerland included nothing more than to shop, until a young handsome ski instructor appeared in the lobby of the resort. He was eighteen and a senior at a Swiss school.  
  
Lara's heart fluttered and her skin warmed up. With a newfound boldness, she approached. "I want to learn how to ski," she demanded. "Can you teach me?"  
  
A bit startled, he pointed to a desk. "Registration for beginner classes are over there. Just sign up in the next vacant spot."  
  
Her anxiety climbed. "When does your class start?"  
  
"The class begins at two, but all my classes are full. I think the next vacant spot is on Monday afternoon's class for the following week."  
  
She pouted, "I don't want to wait that long! Can't I squeeze into your class today? I want to be very, very good at this, and I must start right away."   
  
His head turned and his eyes measured the determination pressed on her face. He coaxed her towards the registration desk. A penciled line was added at the bottom of the afternoon class, and he asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Lara Croft," she smiled.  
  
He faced her. "Are you related to Lord Henshingly Croft?"  
  
Her eyes blinked, "He's my father."  
  
Gavin laughed, "What a small world! We are almost neighbors! I'm from the same township, just a few houses from yours."  
  
"Really?" Her smile grew wider.  
  
He bent down close. "If you come a few minutes before class, I will fit a proper set of skis for you."  
  
Lara nodded. A giggle escaped her lips as she skipped away.  
  
During class she battled for Gavin's attention with a dozen older and prettier women. Their outfits proclaimed an obvious intention to lure the instructor closer to them, rather than learn how to ski.   
  
Lara made up her mind to learn as much as she could, and Gavin noticed her efforts. Whenever she fell, he quickly appeared and encouraged her to keep trying.  
  
"You're doing better than the others," he cheered before turning around to help another young woman who happened to fall nearby.  
  
After the skiing session, he shushed next to Lara and asked, "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Could you teach me some more?"  
  
He chuckled, "This is only the beginner's course. Another instructor teaches the next level on the far side of the slopes. Do you want to take that class?"  
  
Her lips stated what the heart yearned for. "I want you to teach me." Her eyes locked and pleaded to his.  
  
Gavin glanced at the girls nearby who waited to accompany him to the lodge. "Come a half hour before my next class and I will give you some extra tips. If you like these skis, then tell the equipment attendant that I told you to set them aside." He winked and scooted away.  
  
Lara shook with excitement.  
  
The remainder of the week Gavin spent extra time with Lara before the regular classes. Using patience and encouragement, he taught her how to ski.  
  
At the end of the week, he complimented on her improvement. "You will be a professional skier before returning home. I can tell. You only fell twice on the last run."  
  
"Are you a professional skier?" she inquired in an innocent tone.  
  
"No, but I am going to try out for the Olympic team next year. I will be training all this year for it."  
  
"I bet you will make the team and win a medal." Her cheeks turned red.  
  
Gavin chuckled, and then said, "Can I ask a favor of you?"  
  
The ears perked up and she nodded.  
  
"Meet me in the lobby tomorrow morning between ten thirty and eleven. I need you to pretend to be my sister. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure," she answered. "But why?"  
  
"You'll see when we meet," he smiled. "Remember, ten thirty. See you tomorrow."  
  
The next day Lara was anxious and ate an early breakfast. The veiled excuse given to her parents, before leaving the suite, was to practice on the beginner's slope and spend the rest of the day at the ice rink. She arrived in the lobby at ten fifteen.   
  
Gavin appeared five minutes later and grinned. "Thanks for being early," he whispered.  
  
"So why do you want me to pretend to be your sister?"  
  
"Shhh, here she comes. Don't say a word."  
  
A platinum blonde, buxom woman approached them. Dressed in a body hugging ski suit, her curvaceous shape gave every male a neck strain. She wiggled up to Gavin, pursed her lips, and looked at Lara. "Who ez theez child?" Her eyebrows furrowed in anger.  
  
"Mrs. Leopold, my sister is visiting me, and I promised to spend my day off with her. I know one of the other instructors would be more than happy to give you a private skiing lesson between their scheduled classes. Do you want me to arrange it?"  
  
Furious, she disapproved, "No! I wanted you to teach me!"  
  
Gavin glanced at Lara. "I-I can't leave my sister alone."  
  
"Send her to ze moo-veez or arcade!"  
  
"I can't do that! My family will call me irresponsible! My father would send for me on the next plane to England if I did that! I'm sorry but I cannot leave her alone."  
  
The woman's frown appeared deep enough to cut into Lara's skin. Her cold hazel eyes glared. "But you zaid you had brotherz!"  
  
"Older brothers! I didn't mention my goofy younger sister."  
  
Lara's foot knocked against Gavin's ankle.  
  
Displeased, Mrs. Leopold turned about and strode out of the lobby.  
  
Gavin suppressed a smile and raised his eyebrows.  
  
After a long silence, Lara asked, "Did she want to hurt me?"  
  
He replied, "No, she wanted to hurt me, in more ways than one."  
  
"Who was that woman?"  
  
"A forty year old who thinks she is still in her twenties. The other instructors told me to avoid her if I wanted to keep my job."  
  
"Oh, I see." Lara looked around. "Now what?"  
  
"Well, that is it. You're free to do anything you want."  
  
She pouted, "What if the woman sees you without me, or me without you?"  
  
Gavin twisted his lips and thought. "Come on, let's go to the arcade and play some games while I think about this."  
  
The arcade games led to a movie, back to the arcade, and then a toboggan ride on the slopes until early evening. Lara had a wonderful time, and the infatuation for Gavin began.  
  
Weeks after the winter vacation, Lara pined for him. Months later when the weather became warmer her feelings intensified. A couple of times when riding in her father's car, she saw him walking the streets of London. Her heart leapt in excitement with the knowledge he was close by.  
  
During the late summer days he rode a bicycle by the Croft mansion early in the mornings. When Lara found out, she would sneak outside after sunrise, stand by the gates, and watch Gavin ride by. A few times she waited while still in her silk nightgown.  
  
One cool morning she nestled behind the gates and heard the familiar clatter of shifting gears. At a rise in the road, Gavin appeared, his lean body pumping the pedals. Approaching the gates, he saw her and waved.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted and slowed down.  
  
"Hi, Gavin! How are you?" she squeaked and smiled.  
  
"In training! Got to go! Talk to you later!" and pedaled away.  
  
That was enough for Lara to swoon over.   
  
She implored her parents to return back to the ski resort on their next winter vacation. They complied, and the next four years their winter vacations were spent in the Swiss Alps. The times spent with Gavin were not as long when they first met, yet her infatuation did not diminish.   
  
To further her education, Lara's parents suggested a Swiss finishing school. Lara took it as a sign her fate was meant to be with Gavin, and did not object to being sent there.  
  
But Gavin no longer remained a resort ski instructor, and his whereabouts were vague. Rumors spread he dived for pearls in the Pacific Ocean.  
  
In Lara's final year at the Swiss finishing school, a ski trip was planned to the Himalayas, and a few expert skiers applied to be a guide and instructor. During this time Lara was pressured by her parents to marry a well-respected aristocrat's son. In rebellion, she complained of not knowing the young man. After a heated argument with them by phone, she stepped outside for fresh air within the school's courtyard.  
  
A gentleman, who was lacing his shoes behind a bush, stood up.  
  
Lara froze, and then recognized the man. "Gavin Williams! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to... why, it's Lara Croft! How are you?"  
  
She walked closer and stared. "Fine, thank you. But what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just had a meeting with the head schoolmaster about the final details of the Himalayan skiing trip. I'm going to be a guide and instructor."  
  
"That's wonderful!" she smiled. "You could teach me some more skiing tips."  
  
"Well, Lara, if you're really good enough, and have the courage, I can show you where some extreme skiing trails are. Would you like that?"  
  
Her eyes sparkled, "Yes, I would love it!"  
  
"Good," he grinned. "Then we have a date." Gavin waved and stepped to exit. "See you at the airport."  
  
Lara waved and watched him leave through the gate. Her mind raced and believed another sign had occurred. 'Gavin has returned! I have another opportunity to be with him. But for how long? This trip will be the only time to say how much I have loved him. I must tell him! I have to confess my love to him, and I will do it on this trip!' Her fist clenched and punched the air.  
  
On the day of departure, Gavin was not among the boarding passengers. A digestive ailment kept him in bed, but he promised to arrive as soon as possible. The news of the plane not landing at its destination moved the illness to his heart.  
  
Months later, Lara returned home as the lone survivor from the horrible crash in the Himalayan mountains.  
  
"Did you have a pleasant flight?" Gavin asked in a soft voice.  
  
Lara shook the memory from her head and replied, "Uneventful, except when I slept."  
  
"You will have to tell me about it later." He grabbed the bags and motioned to the exit. "The car is just a few meters beyond the door."  
  
A gold ring on his left hand reflected the sunlight into Lara's eyes.  
  
A heartstring broke within her and felt as if an arrow struck. Before she could acknowledge the pain, the words spilled out. "How long have you been married?"  
  
"Almost two years," he answered. "Lisa is getting the boat ready. Your equipment was stored aboard. If the traffic is light and if we get to the pier before sunset, we have a good chance to start our voyage tonight."  
  
"Great," she mustered a smile and followed.  
  
The bags were stuffed into the trunk of a Mercedes Benz, and they climbed in. As soon as they were cleared from the airport traffic, their conversation started, which pertained to the project.  
  
"So what makes you think ancient Egyptian ships were found?" she questioned in a voice slightly higher than the soft music on the radio.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know if they are Egyptian. They could be Roman, Greek, or Persian. There are a number of sunken vessels between Greece and Turkey, so I covered all avenues when I acquired permits to retrieve the buried items and approached different institutions for funding. The British Museum was more than anxious to have me do the work for them, especially after hearing what I did for the Americans in finding a few Spanish galleons off the coast of Key West. They were willing to fund a lot more money than any other institution I approached." He reached into his pocket. "Look! This is what I found from my last dive in the area."   
  
Three gold coins dropped into her hand.  
  
Lara examined them. "These are not Egyptian! They are shekels! Israeli currency! Gavin! How did you get funding without proper research? Did you show these coins to the British Museum?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Lara. The museum has been after me for a long time to work for them, almost the same time I began treasure hunting as a living instead of a hobby. They know me and know I produce results! I hate the bureaucracy in retrieving these treasures, the paper work and all. What I do is reiterate all the major finds I've done in the past seven years, and then finish by telling them I am good in what I do! I hate all the red tape in getting to a treasure. If it is there, then I want to get to it as quickly as possible."  
  
"At times I feel exactly the same way," she muttered. "But what do you really expect to find? And what am I suppose to be doing?"  
  
"You will do what you were hired to do. Record and categorize what we find."  
  
Lara sighed and brushed back her hair. "Why do I feel like a pawn in someone else's chess game?"  
  
***  
  
An old man placed wreaths in a stacked mausoleum within a cemetery on the outskirts of Venice. His wrinkled hand ran across the nameplates of the new members added to the crypt. A handkerchief caught a lone tear and used to blow his nose. With heavy steps he walked to the doorway and viewed the acreage of crowded gravestones.   
  
His driver waited outside.   
  
"We go home now," the old man mumbled.  
  
"Don Bartoli, Jimmy is waiting for you," the driver tilted his head towards the car.  
  
"Let us see what he has to say."  
  
Near the car, Jimmy wrung his hands. He approached when the old man and driver were a few meters away, took the aged hand, and kissed it. "My family sends their condolences on the deaths of your loved ones."  
  
Don Bartoli placed a hand on Jimmy's cheek. "Graci, Jimmy. Your sentiments have touched my heart. But you are here for something else. Speak."  
  
The young man bowed, "Don Bartoli, I am told a contract was placed on the woman who murdered your son and stole a priceless artifact from your family. The price was 1.5 million American dollars. If I could be so bold to ask what would be the price for the return of the stolen item?"  
  
Don Bartoli's eyes examined the man's face. "Do you have it, Jimmy?"  
  
"No, I do not. What I do know is the woman has left for Athens."  
  
"You are the first to give me this useful information." The old man scratched his chin and thought for a second. "Payment will be an equal amount for the return of what was stolen." He placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "You are like your father, Don Fezzini. Ambitious."  
  
Jimmy clasped his hands. "Don Bartoli, allow my family to right this wrong done to you. To remove the shame fallen on your name and have it return to the level of respect it had always enjoyed. Give my family the blessing of your favor by allowing us to eliminate the enemies of the Bartoli family."  
  
The old man searched into Jimmy's eyes as the words were said. A few seconds passed before he spoke. "This pleases me. You will have my favor and reward when you succeed in returning the dagger that was stolen from my family and for the death of Lara Croft."  
  
Jimmy Fezzini bowed and kissed the old man's hand.  
  
***  
  
The Mercedes Benz parked near the pier where the exploration boat, The Cotillion, was berthed.  
  
Gavin turned the car off and paused. "Lara, I need to say something." He gazed at the sunset and the red clouds. "When I heard about... about the plane crash in the Himalayas..." Silence fell within the car for a few seconds, and he swallowed. "I wept for days... right up to the day of the memorial services... and some time thereafter. My mind wondered why I was spared, and why not the others as well. I questioned, what twist of fate kept me from being on the plane?" He looked down. "The friends I lost in the crash made me depressed. My father tried to help, but during his efforts I decided not to follow my brothers in joining his law office. 'Life is too short,' I told him. 'I want to do what makes me happy.' From the expression on his face, I knew he felt hurt, but replied, 'Alright. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. But if it doesn't work out, you can always come back.'" He shifted. "I was on an exploration in the Mediterranean Sea when news of your return reached me. I was..." He paused and sniffled. "I was... happy. My father kept me informed. News clips were sent to me on how well you were doing. A week before I returned to England, my father reported you had left the Croft mansion. In a stint of boldness I called upon Lord Croft to ask of your whereabouts. He responded, 'My daughter is dead. Please do not call here again.'"  
  
Lara's eyes closed. "I'm sorry that happened to you. My father and I had a disagreement on how my life should be lived--."  
  
Gavin held up a hand. "Let me continue... Years later I read the magazine article of your discovery of Big Foot. Through the editors I found where you lived... and heard the rumors of a male companion living with you. With my own eyes I saw how happy you were with him, and... so... I submerged myself into explorations, at times with reckless abandon... until I met Lisa." His eyes drifted down. "What I wanted to say is... I had feelings for you back then, but wasn't man enough to admit it... until the plane crashed." He glanced at her. "I just wanted you to know that before we went on board." He leapt out of the car and retrieved the bags.  
  
Lara's mouth was partially opened as she followed. Her desire was to respond to his confession, but replied with, "Gavin, please wait!"  
  
He marched on the planks, climbed into the boat, and stomped his feet on the deck.   
  
A few paces behind, Lara climbed in and watched. From her point of view someone hugged and kissed Gavin underneath the cabin overhang. The shadows obscured her face and form.  
  
Gavin stepped into the light. "Lara, this is my wife, Lisa."  
  
Lara mechanically raised her arm to greet her.  
  
Lisa emerged into the light. Her eyebrows were raised, and mouth opened wide.  
  
Lara's eyes grew large, and words raced to the edge to leap out.  
  
They looked at each other as if into a mirror. Except for the short hair, Lisa was Lara's exact double. Astonished, and in unison, they gazed at Gavin, and then at each other in silent awe.  
  
Lisa made some hand signals.  
  
Gavin cleared his throat, "Lisa said you are beautiful."  
  
Lara uttered, "Lisa is... deaf." It was a statement rather than a question.  
  
Lisa placed a hand on Lara's elbow and motioned with the other to her mouth.  
  
Gavin translated, "Lisa is the cook on our trip and wants to know if you're hungry. You could speak directly to her. She can read lips."  
  
Lara patted her stomach. "Yes, thank you. I am famished."  
  
Lisa nodded and smiled. She paused and glared at Gavin before entering the kitchen galley.  
  
Three men appeared, greeted Gavin, and then stood still.  
  
"Men, this is Dr. Lara Croft, the representative from the British Museum I told you who was joining us on this trip. She will categorize whatever we find out there. Lara, this is Adrian Konas, our instrument man and pilot."  
  
The dark medium-built man extended a strong arm to Lara.  
  
"This is Demetri Konas, our maintenance man and first mate. He is also known as 'Junior'."  
  
The second dark medium-built man with the younger face extended a strong arm to Lara.  
  
"Last, but not least, is my right hand man, jack of all trades and master of disaster, Timothy Shannon."  
  
The tall lanky bearded man with the receding hairline smiled and bowed. "Just call me Tim."  
  
Lara grinned, "Obviously you have a history with Gavin. When did you two meet?"  
  
Tim stared in space. "It was... hmmm... when we were diving in the waters near Tonga, I believe."  
  
"Wrong," Gavin corrected. "It was at a bar in the Philippines."  
  
"Hey, man, I want to make our history as glamorous as possible."  
  
Gavin laughed, "You can't change the past, Timmy-boy."  
  
"Well, I can at least embellish the truth for the lady," Tim grinned. "Welcome aboard, Dr. Croft."  
  
"Please call me Lara."  
  
"It's going to be an interesting trip with you and Lisa aboard." Tim winked at Lara, then eyed Gavin.  
  
Lara shifted uncomfortably and glanced away.   
  
"Okay, everyone. Let's see what Lisa has for supper," Gavin stated.  
  
The men nodded and marched down into the boat.  
  
"One moment, Gavin," Lara tugged on his arm. "That was very awkward back then with Lisa. She must have felt the same way. What did you say about me to her?"  
  
"I said we lived in the same neighborhood, how we met in the Swiss Alps, and you survived a plane crash."  
  
"Did she really say I was beautiful?" Her eyes focused onto his.  
  
Gavin avoided her gazed. "Let's go inside and eat. We can talk later."  
  
***  
  
Late in the evening in England, an overweight man entertained a guest at a nearby restaurant.   
  
"Mr. Fezzini, we already sent men to her place and lost. She defended the house like a possessed woman with guns blazing. Two men escaped that night and are laying low. Inspectors from Scotland Yard are still combing the city for them. I don't see how more men could be sent there again. It's suicide." The droopy eyes of Johnny Golotti looked more painful than normal. The wrinkles increased after explaining his fears to his guest. He viewed his plate and yanked on the strands of spaghetti.  
  
Jimmy Fezzini placed a hand on Golotti's wrist and chuckled, "First of all, Johnny, she is not there. She's on some trip to Athens. Second, I am not charging into her courtyard like the Bartolis did. I've got a plan to get inside the house, but I need to speak with those two guys who escaped."  
  
After a furtive look around the dining room, Golotti leaned forward and whispered, "What's your plan?"  
  
Fezzini released Golotti's wrist and sat back. "The less you know, the better. I have a general layout of the house's floor plan. There are some questions I want to ask to fill in the gaps." He reached for the fork and scooped up some spaghetti.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Are you going in alone?" Golotti questioned through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Let's say I've got an ace up my sleeve," Fezzini smiled and allowed tomato sauce to drip from his lip. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the afternoon of the following day, The Cotillion arrived at its destination near an island along the Turkish coastline. Anxious, Gavin persuaded Lara and Lisa to suit up for an initial dive. With lights and an underwater camera, they plunged into the cool waters. To communicate, each carried an underwater tablet with stylus to write on.  
  
Of the many physical activities Lara has done, diving was found to be the most relaxing. The near weightlessness of the environment eased the muscles and soothed the soul. The sensation washed through her body as she trailed after Lisa and Gavin.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the decaying remainder of a wooden vessel was reached. Lara circled the structure while Lisa and Gavin conversed in sign language. A few pieces of broken pottery outside the vessel on the sea floor were inspected. Beneath the pieces a partially buried coin was uncovered. After a quick study, she placed it within a sack and swam in a slow circle around the vessel towards the others.  
  
Lara wrote on her tablet, 'Roman, not Egyptian.'  
  
Lisa showed her tablet, 'Head South.'  
  
Lara nodded and followed.   
  
Gavin stayed for a few moments to record the site and marked it with a tethered orange float.  
  
After a hundred meters another decaying vessel was spotted. Lara stopped, scanned the remains, and found it to be similar in structure to the first, while Lisa continued to the far end of the wreckage. Floating down to the sea floor, she felt a gentle tug on her side.  
  
Gavin came close, waved his hands and wiggled his fingers.  
  
She grabbed his tablet and wrote, 'I'm Lara!'  
  
Gavin took her tablet and scribbled, 'Sorry.' His eyes smiled.  
  
Lara placed a hand next to her head, rolled the fingers, and extended the little finger and thumb, as if using a phone. Her eyebrows raised into question marks.  
  
Gavin shook his head. 'Forgot,' he wrote. He opened his hands and shrugged.  
  
Her eyes rolled and she thought, 'This is so primitive. I'm reduced to scratching a conversation without a communicator, while they are having a normal dialog with their sign language.'  
  
Lisa swam close and raised her tablet. 'Head Southwest.'  
  
Another marker was left, and they continued another eighty meters to a third site. Remnants of a boat were barely noticeable until Lisa stopped and pointed.  
  
Lara drifted to the location and sifted through the sand. A broken platter was found, examined, and slipped inside her sack. She wrote, 'Persian?'  
  
Gavin placed a marker, pointed up, and wrote, 'Surface.'  
  
Twenty minutes later three heads broke the surface of the water and made their way to The Cotillion.  
  
Tim helped Lara into the boat and asked, "How was the dive?"  
  
"Invigorating," she replied and assisted Lisa into the boat. The latex cowl was pulled off and her hair freed. "How did you know you were talking to me and not Lisa?"  
  
He answered, "The size of the knife around your calf. Lisa carries a smaller one around her waist."  
  
Gavin pulled off his mask. "So, Lara, which wreckage should we look at first?"  
  
Lara took out the coin. "I think you have a good chance of finding something in the first two sites." She gave the coin to Lisa to examine. "But the third appears older than the other two." The broken platter was handed out. "My guess is a Persian, Greek, or Phoenician trading vessel."  
  
Gavin looked at the coin in Lisa's hand. "A Roman gold coin! Interesting!" He glanced at the others. "We should have a brief meeting to discuss what our next step is and which site will be first to explore. Let's get out of these wetsuits and gather around the table in ten minutes."  
  
Tim leaned towards Lara. "Now is the time to retrieve any e-mail or voice mail messages. I placed all of our laptops inside the radio room. Just go up to the next level and Captain Konas or Junior will show you where it's located."  
  
Lara questioned, "Captain? Junior? Do you have a nickname?"  
  
"Yeah, I told you. Tim."  
  
"What is Gavin's?"  
  
"Boss."  
  
Lara covered her mouth and chuckled. "Does Lisa have a nickname?"  
  
"None that she would respond to. But if you need her attention, do this." He waved his hand up and down, pivoting at the wrist. "She does that a lot when someone's attention is needed."  
  
She went to the ladder and asked, "What's my nickname?"  
  
"Don't have one for you, yet. But before this trip is over, you'll have one. I promise you that," Tim smiled.  
  
Lara climbed the ladder and, with Junior's assistance, entered the radio room.   
  
After booting up her laptop, her e-mail messages were pulled down.   
  
Connie had sent a note for Lara to call Professor Robinson as soon as possible.  
  
Her chin rested on a fist, and she stared at the message for a second. "Well, let's see what he has to say."   
  
The phone was dialed.  
  
"Professor Robinson, its Lara Croft. I received your message."  
  
"Dr. Croft, I am glad you were able to call. The reason for my message is to clarify my son's actions and to make clear this was not a prank of any sort. I apologize on his behalf if he made you feel uncomfortable by any abrasive or rude comments. His irresponsible approach was taken under what he believed to be an urgent matter, and without my knowledge. If the information were brought to me before hand, I would have insisted to approach you myself in a more tactful manner. This, of course, you know, Dr. Croft."  
  
"Of course, Professor. Please explain what he was rambling about in my office."  
  
"A report published some time ago caught my son's attention. The authors stated they had found hidden messages in a numerical code when applied onto the first five books of the Bible. Their findings intrigued my son and he was anxious to replicate their work. With the proper software, he wanted to try a few different numerical codes, use the names of the kings of England as search criteria, and report his conclusions for his doctorate. What he found has not been fully brought forward, but he uncovered something interesting. Near the name of King Richard Lionheart was a small phrase, 'Lion of God', and a date, which corresponds to a mystery trip King Richard made to the Balkans. Historians have wondered about his trip, and there are no letters or documents to explain the reasons for it."  
  
She asked, "Wasn't this during the Third Crusade campaign?"  
  
"Actually, it was on his return from the Holy Land and before his capture by Emperor Henry VI, but I am straying from the message. My son decided to find out what the phrase 'Lion of God' represented. Impulsively, he entered the phrase as search criteria. Dr. Croft, not only did he find your name and King Richard's, but about twenty others were also found with different dates throughout the centuries."  
  
Lara frowned and furrowed her brow. "What other famous names appeared?"  
  
"A quick perusal of the list shows one other well-known name. The rest are unknown to me."  
  
"Who is the other name?"  
  
"Charles Lamb, a nineteenth century English essayist."  
  
Intrigued, she inquired, "And what date is next to his?"  
  
"The date corresponds to the time his older sister, Mary Ann Lamb, was declared insane after stabbing her father and killing her mother."  
  
Lara paused for a few seconds. "Is there any way to find out who the others are?"  
  
"There is no surety that these names are English men or women. To research historical archives and genealogies is a major undertaking. And if some are of people from other countries, we are estimating years and years of digging through historical birth records, provided they were maintained."  
  
"What a strange mystery," she murmured. "So what am I suppose to be looking for, Professor?"  
  
"Dr. Croft, I have no idea. I first wanted to explain this was not a prank on anyone's part. Second, the date corresponds to this month and year."  
  
"So far I haven't encountered anything unusual nor anything related to it."  
  
A moment of silence passed.  
  
"Well, this may sum up to be an unnecessary warning, but I consider you as a fellow scholar and a friend, Dr. Croft. I have enjoyed our many lively discussions and debates, even though at times you may not agree to my point of view. The month ends in a few days. I just want you to take the extra precaution in whatever research you are doing."  
  
She rubbed her chin and sighed, "I have to attend a meeting, Professor. If I happen to find this 'Lion of God' I will let you know. Good bye."  
  
"May the Lord keep you safe, Dr. Croft. Good bye."  
  
Lara's eyes lost focus while deep in thought as she sat in front of her laptop. A finger massaged the area around the temple.  
  
Junior appeared. "Boss wants you at the meeting."  
  
She glanced at him, nodded, and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
The weather reports predicted mild days for the rest of the week. Everyone settled down in the cabins for their first night out at sea. Captain Konas radioed his position to the nearest port and headed for his cabin.  
  
Hours later, Lara stepped out of hers and headed for the kitchen. A notebook and pen were carried, and a grieved look on her face. A pot of water was placed on a burner and the heat turned on. As she sat and wrote, the soft sound of footsteps came from the hall.  
  
Gavin stepped into the galley. "Anxious about the dive?"   
  
"A dream woke me up," she replied and continued writing.   
  
He pulled out some mugs, poured the hot water, and placed teabags in each to steep. "Want to tell me about it?"  
  
She hesitated, then spoke in a low tone. "It was suggested by someone to write the details of my recurring dreams. Hopefully a reason for them could be found."  
  
Gavin dipped his teabag, leaned forward and tilted his head. "What was the latest dream about?"  
  
Lara paused, looked away, and started, "In the latest one I found myself walking along the autobahn with friends and associates. My head turned to view the scenery and a sparkling castle in the distance caused me to stop. Curious for a closer look, I found a dirt path that appeared to lead to the castle. A few steps down the path, a snake bit my ankle, and I collapsed in pain. It was a struggle to walk, so I either crawled or dragged myself down the path until coming to a clear cool brook. My ankle was soaked in the water to relieve the pain, and then I looked up at the castle. At the front gate, someone stood and watched me. He waved to someone inside the gate, and another person appeared, riding a white horse. The person who stood at the gate pointed to me. The person on the horse started to gallop towards my direction. Then it became cold and dark, and small red eyes began to gather within the bushes that encircled me. They came closer... after that, I awoke." She shrugged. "This dream, plus another, have been recurring for the past two to three weeks."   
  
Gavin placed a hand on her arm. "My suggestion to you is to relax. If time on your own is needed, just let me know."  
  
Lara responded, "Actually, this is what the doctor prescribed. Diving relaxes me, and doing this job is less strenuous then my normal explorations." Her cheeks turned red after realizing the implied phrase of being under a doctor's care.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled.  
  
They drank the tea in silence.  
  
Lara scribbled, looked up, and spoke, "So what exactly did Lisa say when she first saw me?"  
  
Gavin shifted. "She was amazed you and her looked exactly alike. Long ago I told her she was beautiful, but she wanted to know compared to whom. Inadvertently I mentioned she reminded me of someone from my past. From then on she had constantly asked for the name... but I wouldn't tell her. So she referred to my mystery person as the 'Dream Girl'. When you came aboard, she quickly concluded who my mystery person was, and said, 'Your beautiful dream girl has now arrived.'" He grimaced and looked away.  
  
Lara said, "Obviously I don't want to stir up the pot by my being here. I will try to be as cordial as possible."  
  
"I'm sure you will be on your best behavior. Just don't be a stuffy aristocrat. Have some fun," he teased.  
  
She smirked and nodded.  
  
***  
  
In the cool evening at Lara Croft's estate, her butler secured the doors and windows, and tested the functions of the appropriate outside lights. A few room lights were left on. The house alarm and the new perimeter security system were activated. He settled into bed with a cup of chicken broth and an adventure novel. The last notes of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' drifted from his cassette player as he started to read.  
  
Outside the walls of the estate's perimeter, two black-outfitted men carried two large wooden crates. At a corner they scaled to the top. Using ropes, the crates were lowered inside the courtyard area. With night vision goggles they surveyed the estate, and then nodded. Each pulled on a rope connected to a slot that opened the crates. A herd of rats scrambled out and headed towards the garden, the workout area, and the mansion.  
  
***  
  
For the next couple of days Lara, Lisa, Gavin, and Tim spent their diving time in shifts at the first two wreckage sites. Broken pieces of pottery, bent metal, and a few gold coins were uncovered. Lara categorized the items, but found nothing Egyptian. A few times after the end of her shift she wandered to the third site and sifted through the debris. Only rotting wood and a few stones were noticed. Without the proper exploration tools, like the ones used on the first two sites, a great deal of time would be spent to uncover one artifact. Lara nudged a few items, hoping something unusual would be exposed. She returned to the boat empty-handed.  
  
During this time Lisa became friendlier. Once she had deliberately sat next to Lara, placed a laptop between them, and typed a conversation with her. Their topics started with advantages of long hair and short hair, hairstyles, lipstick colors and cosmetics, and travel locations and hotels. Eventually it turned to the present exploration.  
  
Lisa typed, 'What have you concluded from the items found so far?'  
  
Lara scratched her head and typed, 'Trade ships during the Roman Empire.'  
  
Lisa's finger tapped on her upturned lips, and typed, 'You seem to be anxious for something. Do you want to explore the third site?'  
  
Lara smiled and typed, 'I am anxious for a lot of things. A friend had predicted I would find the 'Lion of God' in the next couple of days. He said it was written in the Bible.'  
  
Curious, Lisa typed, 'What is the 'Lion of God'?'  
  
Lara shrugged, and spoke, "I don't know."  
  
Lisa pulled out a CD containing the King James Bible and slipped it into her laptop. The phrase was searched, and different chapters and verses appeared that referred to 'lions' (Lions and young lions, Samson and the lion, Daniel in the lion's den, the Lion of Juda, etc.), but no 'Lion of God'. Inquisitive, Lisa decided to open the fourth chapter of Revelations and read. She looked at Lara and pointed to the screen.  
  
The chapter described four creatures near the throne of God. One creature appeared to be the form of a lion, its body covered with eyes, and had six wings.  
  
Lisa wrote on a piece of paper, 'Maybe this is it.'  
  
Lara shuddered and wrote, 'I would die of fright if I met anything like that.'  
  
Lisa giggled and wrote, 'Tomorrow you and I will go early before our shift and explore the third site.' She extended a hand.  
  
Lara nodded and shook hands.  
  
"Hey, Dreamy, do I get any time online?" Tim poked his head into the room.  
  
"Who are you calling 'Dreamy'?" Lara questioned.  
  
"To both of you, because I must be in a dream to have two lovely ladies on the same boat," he grinned.  
  
"I think you are referring to me. The word 'dream' has more than one implication, other than you dreaming about us," Lara surmised.  
  
Tim chuckled, "Be careful around here. The walls have ears. Also, a phone message arrived from your secretary, Connie. She said the caretaker of your estate reported large rats on the grounds... the four-legged furry kind."  
  
"He is my butler, not caretaker," Lara corrected.  
  
Tim mocked a surprised look. "I didn't know you were so privileged. Anyway, she said a pest control company was contacted and will take care of the problem." He paused. "So what does Connie look like?"  
  
Lara ignored the question and pondered the problem at home. 'We have been very clean and careful. How did we manage to get a problem with rats?'  
  
***  
  
The following morning a van arrived at Lara Croft's estate. Two men dressed in coveralls knocked on the front door.   
  
Lara's butler greeted the men. "Yes?"  
  
"Good morning, sir. We're from Triple A Pest Control. My name is Jimmy, and this is Al. Connie called about a pest problem. She said we could come in and survey the area before we do the work."  
  
The butler examined the men.   
  
Jimmy was a dark-haired, dark-eyed man who kept in shape, six foot tall, fair skinned with Mediterranean features. Al was five inches taller, dark skinned, skinny, and Middle Eastern features.   
  
"Please step inside," he gestured.  
  
"Thanks. What's your name, sir?" Jimmy asked.  
  
The butler answered, "Winston."  
  
Jimmy admired the foyer. "Winston, you've got a nice place here."  
  
Al closed his eyes, raised his hands to his waist with palms up, and appeared to have fallen asleep.   
  
Several seconds passed in silence as they watched Al.  
  
Winston opened his mouth to speak but Jimmy held up a hand to stop him.  
  
Al took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "They are here," he murmured.  
  
Jimmy turned to Winston. "Can you show us where you first saw the rats?"  
  
"Come this way," Winston responded. In the kitchen he pointed to the opposite wall. "One of them ran along the wall, then scurried inside this cabinet underneath the sink."  
  
Jimmy knelt next to the cabinet, opened the door and examined inside with a flashlight. "There's the hole, right next to the pipes. Nasty little buggers. You know they could chew threw brick and mortar just to get to the other side for food?"  
  
Winston raised an eyebrow and replied in a tone of disbelief. "Really?"  
  
"Not lying about that, Winston. I've seen what they can do." Jimmy pulled out a notebook of graph paper and began to sketch. "We need to get to the basement, look at every room in the house, view the attic, and then survey the grounds. So lead the way."  
  
Winston hesitated. "There is one room that cannot be entered, by orders of the lady of the house."  
  
Jimmy stood. "We need complete accessibility to every room if you want us to guarantee our work. Otherwise you will have to pay for another treatment if there is a re-infestation."  
  
Winston frowned, "I am sorry but those are the orders."  
  
Jimmy sighed and looked at Al. "Winston, does this room have ventilation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we need to treat that room. I'm sure the lady of the house doesn't want to come back and find rats in her room."  
  
"Of course not. She abhors them," Winston informed.  
  
"Well... think of her when she finds out there are rats in the house, hmmm? Not fun, right? Now think of her when she finds out we treated the house except for that room and she still has rats. Still not fun, right? For just one more room you get our guarantee there will be no more infestations of rats. And if they return, we will do a second treatment at no cost. So you come out looking like the hero because we guarantee our work for a full house treatment, and save her money if a second is necessary. Not bad, right?"  
  
Winston shifted and paused. "I need to make a phone call."  
  
"Of course, you have to get her 'okay', Winston. I understand. Al and I will go throughout the areas and make our survey while you call. Do you think you will have an answer by tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I will definitely have an answer by tomorrow," Winston confirmed.  
  
Jimmy winked at Al. "We'll go to the foyer area and make some sketches."  
  
Winston grabbed the phone. "The entrance to the basement is on the left as you enter the foyer."  
  
Jimmy and Al wandered through and gazed around.   
  
Al motioned towards a closed door in the corner. "It is behind that door. I can feel it."  
  
Jimmy sketched on the graph paper. He marked the location of the door with an 'X'.  
  
***  
  
The next day, after their morning dive, Lisa and Lara came out of the water. They deposited their sacks and gear on the boat's deck.  
  
Tim helped and huffed, "Where have you two been?"  
  
"At the third site. We just wanted to do some extra exploring," Lara responded.   
  
Tim scolded as if they were misbehaved teenagers, "You should have told us! Gavin is upset that you two took off on your own!"  
  
"I will be ready for my shift," Lara snapped and pulled out small pots from her sack.  
  
"Hey, what did you find?" he said as the scowl on his face faded.  
  
"Mostly broken pottery, except for these small ones. Lisa found one containing jewelry."  
  
Lisa extended an open hand with rings, earrings, and necklaces.  
  
"I want to clean and categorize them before my shift." Lara took off her cowl.  
  
"Alright." Tim turned towards Lisa. "In fifteen minutes we are going to the first site. Will you be ready?"  
  
Lisa nodded, winced, and fanned a hand in front of her face. After he left, she looked at Lara, extended a thumb towards Tim's direction, and pinched her nose.  
  
Lara snorted and picked up the sacks.  
  
Lisa wrote, 'Another dive tomorrow?'  
  
Lara sighed and thought, 'Tomorrow is the last day of the month. Well, if I don't find this thing by then it will definitely prove to be a hoax.' She nodded and dug inside a sack. A key of unusual design and weight was pulled out. Under close scrutiny she noticed two letters inscribed on the head. Lara muttered, "Hmmm... a key with Greek letters... alpha and omega. Could mean the ship was a Grecian vessel, but I wonder what this opens up?" She flipped it around in her hand. "Definitely a keeper."  
  
***  
  
Winston greeted the exterminators at the door. "Will you be treating the house today?"  
  
Two large cases were carried in. "That's what we planned. Do we have full access to every room?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but the orders of the lady must be respected."  
  
Jimmy shrugged, "No need to feel sorry, Winston. It only means we have to use something stronger."  
  
Curious, Winston asked, "What will you use?"  
  
"This!" An aerosol can was brought up and sprayed into the butler's face.  
  
Winston gagged and coughed. He staggered back and collapsed.  
  
A roll of tape was lifted out of the case and the back of the fallen butler's collar was grabbed.  
  
"Al, open the basement door," Jimmy ordered while dragging the body.  
  
Al swung open the door and assisted in wrapping tape around the butler's arms and legs. Then they pushed and watched him roll to the bottom of the steps. The door was closed and locked.  
  
Jimmy went to another case and assembled a drill with a large bit. He walked to the corner door. "Al, this is the room where her private collection is, right?"  
  
Al nodded and grabbed a package of plastic explosives and wire.  
  
The hole was drilled, the plastic inserted, and, after running the wires and huddling around a corner, an explosion rang in the foyer.  
  
The door hung open, and the two men entered the room. A quick survey implied an appearance to a trophy room with pictures and awards mounted on the walls. Their attention turned to the glass encasements on top of pedestals situated in measured locations on the floor.  
  
In a trance-like state, Al targeted the pedestals and raised hands in a solemn manner. "I will release the forces trapped within them, and then my power will be complete. I shall reign supreme."  
  
Jimmy shuffled near, "Remember our deal, Al. You're suppose to give me a part of the world to control if I got you into this room."  
  
Al's steel gaze fell on his accomplice. He bowed and replied, "And you shall have your wish, as soon as I absorb the power within these items." His toothy grin sent a chill down Jimmy's back.  
  
***  
  
Late in the afternoon, Gavin, Tim, Lisa, and Lara stood on The Cotillion's deck after the day's dive. Huge smiles beheld the pile of sacks, containing artifacts of gold pieces, pottery, and metal armor, laid at their feet.  
  
"I think we hit the tip of the mother lode!" Gavin exclaimed.  
  
Tim praised, "Boss, you are a natural for this! I don't know how you do it!"  
  
Lara shook her head and laughed, "All I see is a lot of work for me to do in these sacks. And to think this all came from the first site. What will we find in the second?"  
  
"More of the same, I hope," Tim snorted. "After this, I'm taking a vacation for the rest of my life."  
  
Captain Konas and Junior looked down at them and giggled from the group's infectious laughter.  
  
Gavin saw them and said, "Tonight, boys and girls, after dinner, we will celebrate and have entertainment!"  
  
"Alright, Boss!" the Konas brothers cheered.  
  
Puzzled, Lara smiled and followed the group inside the boat.  
  
In the kitchen, Lisa prepared a grand meal for dinner, while Lara assisted as best as she could. Grilled fish, steamed vegetables and wild rice were laid in great quantities on the table, and consumed.   
  
With theatric fanfare, Gavin broke open a bottle of champagne and toasted. "Here's to all of you, boys and girls. To a fine effort and a great accomplishment, and may we find more of the same tomorrow."  
  
"Hear, hear!" Tim shouted and drank.  
  
Gavin drank, watched everyone for a few seconds, and smiled. "Now... for the entertainment! Captain?"  
  
Captain Konas displayed a deck of cards and shuffled as if a dealer at a high-stakes poker table. The deck was placed in front of Lara, and he said, "Cut the cards."  
  
"Are we playing a card game?" Lara asked in a bit of whimsy.  
  
Tim enforced, "Cut the deck and just watch."  
  
Lara obliged.  
  
Captain picked up the two piles and shuffled a few more times. Four cards were laid face down on the table. He set the deck aside, and pointed to Lara. "Name a card."  
  
"Queen of Hearts," she responded.  
  
The card near her was turned over, exposing the queen of hearts.  
  
"Name a card," he pointed to Lisa.  
  
She signed, 'Two of Diamonds.'  
  
He turned the card nearest her. The two of diamonds was exposed.  
  
Tim and Gavin asked for the ace of spades and the jack of clubs. Captain Konas showed their cards in front of them.  
  
Astonished, Lara quizzed, "How did you do that?"  
  
Captain smiled and placed an index finger on his lips.   
  
"We are still trying to figure that out. I think he was a card mechanic or hustler in a previous life," Tim trumpeted.  
  
Junior picked up fruit from the table and juggled. For three minutes the items were tossed behind the back and down to his feet. At certain moments the action stopped and an orange balanced on his forehead. After catching an apple in his mouth, he bowed to the applause.  
  
Tim placed a Yamaha keyboard and a violin on the table. "Now, ladies and germs, for our feature presentation, we have our very own virtuoso, Gavin, 'the Boss-man', Williams, who will entertain us with a piece from..." Tim stopped and asked, "What are we playing tonight, Boss?"  
  
Gavin nestled the violin under his chin. "I thought a little bit of Tchiakowsky would fit the mood. The second and third movement of his Violin Concerto in D Major, Opus 35, to be specific."  
  
"Excellent choice, maestro," Tim agreed. "And the accompaniment will be performed by me with a synthesized orchestra on keyboard."  
  
The others chuckled. Lisa positioned herself behind Gavin. Her fingertips lightly touched the bottom of the violin.  
  
In utter amazement, Lara listened as Tim and Gavin performed like masters in a concert hall. Gavin squeezed emotions with mournful wails from the strings, and then, engaged in high energy, the music came to life under his melodic and measured notes. Tim's marvelous chords complimented the song with subdued keystrokes. Fifteen minutes later the applause came as natural as an exclamation point.  
  
Lara stood. "Bravo, bravo! I am shocked you could play so well."  
  
Gavin grinned, "I didn't tell you the London Philharmonic Orchestra offered me first chair a few years ago. Unfortunately a certain someone would be out of a job and would have fallen back into tending bar, as well as teaching scuba diving lessons in some plush South Pacific resort." He glanced at Tim.  
  
"Hey, don't knock it. That's a cushy job with fringe benefits," Tim laughed.  
  
Gavin faced Lara. "Now it's your turn."  
  
"What?" Lara froze.  
  
"I know you were taught how to play the piano. More than once the sounds of you practicing a song could be heard whenever I rode by your father's house. You must have had a window open."  
  
Lara's face turned beet red. "It's been so long since I played. Can I pass on this?"  
  
"Come on, Lara. Everybody has some hidden talent. Now is the time to show it," Tim winked and laughed.  
  
Embarrassed, Lara covered her face and peaked between the fingers.  
  
Lisa pleaded and pointed to the keyboard.  
  
"Oh, all right," Lara sighed. She dropped her hands and looked at Tim. "Please set that for classical piano."  
  
Captain and Junior applauded as Lara positioned herself behind the keyboard. Lisa placed her fingertips over the speakers.  
  
Everyone became silent as Lara took in a couple of deep breaths.   
  
"Let me play something I learned at an early age. Please forgive me if it sounds rusty and unprofessional." After the brief introduction, she began.   
  
The keys were pressed with gentleness and purpose. Each note fell in correct sequence, and an underlying emotion was conveyed from the music to the whole group.   
  
Tim tilted his head and watched. Gavin smiled and gazed in approval. Captain and Junior nodded in time with the short tune. Lisa sat and studied Lara. When the final note was played, everyone cheered. Lisa clapped the loudest.  
  
"Beautiful, Lara," Gavin proclaimed. "Even Lisa recognized the piece through the vibrations as Beethoven's 'For Elise'. It's one of her favorites, especially since her full maiden name was Elise Crawford."  
  
Lisa placed a hand on her chest. The other held Lara's hand and squeezed. She grabbed a napkin and wrote, 'You played that in a sad and solemn fashion. Are you feeling well?'  
  
Lara raised her hands and shrugged. "I guess I am out of sorts. A good night's rest should do me well." A small smile covered her lips.  
  
Lisa read Lara's somber eyes and wrote, 'I have a little joke that may cheer you up. What do you get when you cross 'the Atlantic' with 'the Titanic'?'  
  
Lara read and replied, "I don't know. What?"  
  
'Halfway,' Lisa wrote.  
  
Lara's giggle was uncontrollable. "I don't know why I think it's funny, but I can't stop laughing." She passed the napkin to the others.  
  
They snickered and laughed.  
  
"It definitely is not from 'The Benny Hill Show'," Lara snorted. "I think a creature on 'The Muppet Show' said this." Her laughter overflowed.  
  
Tim snapped his fingers. "That's right! It was... Fozzy Bear! I loved that show!"  
  
Hysterical laughter echoed in the galley as each one who remembered the show recalled their favorite episode. Gavin gave his best impression of Kermit the Frog. Everyone laughed long and hard on how bad it was.   
  
Tim maneuvered the keyboard about and played the theme song. After a few bars it fell silent, and the lights went out.  
  
"Uh-oh, someone forgot to pay the utility bill," Lara joked.  
  
Gavin spoke in a loud voice. "Everybody stay seated until I hand out torches. Junior, find your way upstairs and see if everything is operating."  
  
Junior stumbled to the ladder and climbed. Gavin gathered small plastic flashlights and placed them on the table.  
  
Tim remarked, "Hey, Boss, do you have any others? These plastic throwaways don't seem to work."  
  
Puzzled, Gavin frowned, "That can't be! They were only a month old." He turned to Lara. "Behind you is a container that has three lanterns with oil. Please pull them out and light them." He pivoted and retrieved a large flashlight. "This one doesn't work either." He spoke to Tim. "Could you work your way around the table and see if the underwater strobes operate?"  
  
While Tim inched his way to the open deck, Lara flicked a lighter, touched the small flame to the wick of each lantern, and adjusted the intensity. "Let there be light," she quipped.  
  
"Hey, Boss," Junior shouted from the upper level. "Come up here and look at this!"  
  
Gavin lifted a lantern and signaled for Captain to follow. They climbed to the upper level.  
  
"The radio has no power. And I tried one of the notebook computers, but it wouldn't run," Junior reported. "When I checked the GPS and controls, I saw this." He pointed to the compass on the control panel.  
  
The compass was spinning.  
  
Gavin went to the edge of the upper level. "Tim, check your compass."  
  
"The strobes won't go on," Tim replied and pulled out his compass. His voice squawked as if frightened by a ghost. "It's... it's spinning! Wha-what is going on?"  
  
Gavin stepped back and stared at Junior and Captain. His digital wristwatch was examined.  
  
The watch showed nothing on its face.  
  
"My watch has stopped, too," Captain reported.  
  
Gavin stepped to the ladder.  
  
Junior pointed out in front of the boat. "Boss! Look!"  
  
The faintest light from the sunset showed a large fog rushing towards them.   
  
Gavin yelled, "Tim, shoot off a couple of flares before the fog rolls in. Maybe someone will see it and rescue us!"  
  
Tim ran to a cabinet and grabbed the flare gun. His hands trembled as he loaded the gun, hurried to the open deck, and stumbled over the diving gear. The flare gun fell to the side, bounced off the edge of the boat, and splashed into the water.  
  
Tim gnashed his teeth and cursed, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"  
  
"Tim, calm down! Calm down!" Gavin ordered. He peered over the side and sighed.   
  
"Let's go back inside and figure out what we can do."  
  
The heavy fog covered the boat like a thick blanket, and visibility was brought down to ten meters, plunging them in an eerie darkness. The men stood around the table while the ladies sat.  
  
Gavin studied the faces. Tim appeared to be the only one upset, eyes darting left and right. The others watched their boss in anticipation of his next words.  
  
After a deep breath, he spoke. "It seems everything that runs on batteries has died. The stove is the only thing on the boat that does not require an electric current. A stifling fog has moved in on us and, for some reason, our compasses are uselessly spinning. It looks like we are stuck here for a time, or until someone finds us." He was silent for a moment. "We have to post a sentry in case a boat passes by in the evening. I will take the first watch, Captain the second, and Junior the third."  
  
Lara asked, "How will you know your shift is over?"  
  
Three candles and a holder were retrieved from another container.  
  
"Each candle lasts a little over three hours. When a candle expires, then the next shift starts." Gavin paused. "I hope we don't have to do this for too long. The supplies are getting short." He looked at their blank faces. "I am open to any suggestions."  
  
"We'll be okay, right? Everything will be fine, right?" Tim's nervous voice grated.  
  
Gavin calmed his own nerves and responded, "Tim, everything will be okay. Captain and Junior should go and rest straight away. I need both of you to be ready for your shifts."  
  
Lara inquired, "Will we be diving tomorrow?"  
  
"All activities will be suspended," Gavin answered. "I don't want to risk any equipment malfunctions while in the middle of a dive."  
  
They nodded. Captain and Junior headed for their rooms. Lisa and Lara cleaned off the table and galley area. With sweat accumulating on his forehead, Tim rubbed his hands.   
  
"Tim, go to your room and relax. We'll take care of everything else." Gavin motioned to Lara.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, okay... you're right, you're right. I'll be in my room... yeah... yeah." Tim hesitated, and then stepped into the hallway.  
  
Lara approached Gavin but saw Tim stumbling near his room. "Will he be okay?"  
  
Gavin frowned, "Tim will be fine. He has a mortal fear of the unknown. It's similar to the tension felt before walking into a dark room or entering a dark hole. Which is why I called you to ask, have you ever experienced anything like this?"  
  
Her head shook. "This is my first time experiencing anything of this sort. Normally my pistols would be nearby to keep me comfortable. But let me say you are handling this crisis very well."  
  
"Thank you. I just hope there are no other surprises during the night. My mind is reeling for logical explanations." He scratched his head. "Do you think we journeyed into some unknown vortex, something like the Bermuda Triangle?"  
  
"Shudder the thought," Lara replied and looked about the boat. "By morning we will have an answer. Do you want us to keep company for a little while before we head to our cabins?"  
  
He nodded. "That would be nice. Maybe Lisa can tell some more jokes to amuse us." His smile was slight and brief.  
  
Lara stared at him and placed a hand on his forearm. "We will be alright," she affirmed and walked inside.  
  
Gavin sat on a cushioned bench, rubbed his wrinkled brow, and wondered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Winston opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. A grimace crossed his face from the pain in his knees, elbows, and head. Deep breaths calmed his nerves. A faint light came around the corner from the aquarium located down the hallway. Nearby was the bottom step of the stairwell. He maneuvered to a sitting positioned and recalled a small room next to the aquarium.  
  
"If Lady Croft's habits are consistent, I should find a sharp edge implement in there."  
  
With hands and legs tied, he struggled to a standing position and hopped through the hallway. Upon reaching the room, the flickering light crossed over a far table, where a knife laid.  
  
Winston murmured, "Oh, bless your violent little heart, Lady Croft."  
  
Navigating around the couch, he grabbed the knife and cut the bindings. The duct tape was clumped into a ball and tossed into a wastebasket. He sat on the couch and examined the knife.  
  
"So this is where my paring knife was all the time. When I see Lady Croft, I shall give her a gentle scolding."  
  
At the top of the stairs he found the door locked and barricaded. He frowned, went down the steps, and pulled out a set of keys. A door to a storage area was unlocked and a light switch flicked on. In the far corner was the electrical box that housed the new security system. The box was opened and the wire connections within were examined.   
  
Winston searched the basement floor and found the longest piece of discarded wire. He murmured, "Bless the sloppy electrician who installed the security system."  
  
The paring knife exposed the copper ends of the wire. With patience, a number of connections were touched until the right combination was hit. A siren warbled.  
  
Winston closed the electrical box and stuffed the wire and knife into his vest pocket. The lights were turned off and the storage door locked. At the top of the stairwell he sat and waited for the arriving sound of police cars.  
  
***  
  
The van traveled west out of London. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, the driver glanced to the left. The passenger massaged the items they had acquired from the secured room. A couple of them glowed in his hands.  
  
"How about something to eat, Al?" Jimmy asked and licked his lips.  
  
"I am not hungry," Al responded, his hypnotic gaze focused on the objects.  
  
"Do you mind if I stop for a bite?"  
  
Al grinned and did not reply. His hand passed over an artifact, and then, carefully, placed it in the leather satchel. He looked at the passing scenery and spoke, "After I drain the powers within these items, you can do whatever you wish with them. They would be of no use to me thereafter."  
  
"Like return them to Bartoli for the reward? I would love to see the Don's face when he finds out they are nothing more than ornate artifacts," Jimmy snickered.   
  
"So what is the next step?"  
  
Al gazed at the sky. "The transference of power must be done under a full moon, which will occur in a few days." He closed his eyes. "Head for Wiltshire. We will rest there."  
  
***  
  
The morning light diffused through the mist. The fog receded and appeared to be lifting. A candle on the table had burned down and left a centimeter of wax.   
  
Junior stretched and yawned. He walked past the candle, stretched again, and climbed the ladder to the upper level. His eyes searched into the pastel gray of fog, hoping to find a hint of the horizon. His ears perked up and he leaned towards starboard.  
  
A distant chugging sound traveled across the water surface.  
  
Junior leapt down to the main deck, stopped, and listened.  
  
The chugging sound was getting closer.  
  
He dashed down the cabin hallway and knocked on Gavin's door. "Boss, I hear the engines of a fishing boat!"  
  
Thumps and bumps came from behind the door, and then sprung open. Gavin tied the drawstring on the sweatpants, skipped up to the open deck, and listened.  
  
The sounds of a chugging engine could be pinpointed within the fog.  
  
Junior's eyes grew large. "Boss! It's passing us by! The sound started on starboard and now it's almost on port side!"  
  
Gavin raced between the cabinets and containers, flinging lids off and throwing doors open, until a portable air horn was found. With a sigh of relief, he stepped out into the deck, and took a deep breath. The air horn trigger was squeezed and delivered three short blasts and three long blasts, and then the sequence was repeated.  
  
The loud blasts woke Lara, Tim, and Captain. They staggered out of their rooms and rushed to the deck. Lisa stumbled from the room after feeling the rumble of footsteps. Gavin continued squeezing the trigger, while Junior explained to the others.  
  
A bell clanged and the chugging engine came closer to port side.  
  
Gavin commanded, "Start yelling, everybody!"  
  
They screamed, shouted, and whistled.  
  
The bell rang and the dark form of a fishing trawler appeared. The aged boat, smaller than The Cotillion, chugged closer.  
  
A young boy stood beside an old man who piloted the trawler. The boy waved.  
  
Junior and Captain exclaimed, "It's Yohan!"  
  
"Who is it?" Gavin asked.  
  
Captain answered, "A generous old man Junior and I met two years ago in Crete, when we were still fishermen. We spent four months together." He yelled over the side, "Yohan! Yohan!"  
  
The old man spoke in Greek, "[Adrian! Demetri! It is good to see you again, my friends! What is wrong? Are you in trouble?]"  
  
"[Yes! The ship has lost power and we need supplies!]," Captain replied in Greek.  
  
"[What are you doing out here?]," Yohan questioned.  
  
"[We are working with this team of divers who are exploring sunken boats.]"  
  
The boy tossed a line. Junior caught it and tied the boats together.   
  
The old man bounded onto the deck, shook Captain and Junior on the shoulder, then hugged and kissed them on the cheek. The mane of white hair was the length of his beard and moustache. His skin was wrinkled and leathered. He wore pants and a short sleeve shirt that were stained with essence of fish. The eyes glistened and the smile contagious. He studied each team member and asked, "[Have you eaten?]"  
  
"[No. We have just awaken.]" Lara responded in Greek.  
  
Yohan cheered, "[Good! I have food! I will cook for you!]"  
  
Confused, Gavin looked at Lara. "Did he say he was going to cook for us? Why?"  
  
Lara shrugged.  
  
Tim confessed, "I don't understand Greek."  
  
Yohan grinned, "You speak English? I speak English, too! Yes, yes! I cook for you! Go sit! I cook for you!" He spoke to the young boy, "[Shemuel, get some fish from our catch, and some bread and oil.]"  
  
While the boy cut and gutted a number of fish, the old man made his way to the stove in The Cotillion's kitchen. On a blackened pan he brought to use, the fish were grilled.  
  
Lisa handed the old man a written note. 'Can I help?'  
  
Yohan said, "I no read English good. What is it?"  
  
Lara explained in Greek, "[She is deaf, but she wants to help you. Is there anything she can do?]"  
  
Yohan faced Lara. "[Your sister is deaf?]"  
  
Lara half-smiled, "[Yes, she is deaf, but she is not my sister. We just look alike.]"  
  
Yohan nodded, "[I see. Long ago I had a son who looked like me.]" His eyes turned sad for a moment and a small brief smile crossed his lips. He perked up and commanded, "Go and sit! And speak English, please!"  
  
The group gathered around the table and plates of fish and bread were handed. Everyone commented the food looked delicious.  
  
Tim scooped up a forkful of fish and opened his mouth.  
  
"Wait!" the young boy said. "We must say thanks."  
  
"Why?" Tim looked at Shemuel as if the young boy had asked to drown his plate with ketchup. He scanned the others to see if they had the same impression.  
  
Lara and Gavin were puzzled, but Junior and Captain bent their heads forward and folded their hands. Lisa followed the Konas brothers' example.  
  
Yohan raised a hand towards the young boy. "Yes, say thanks, Shemuel."  
  
Gavin bowed his head. Tim dropped his fork and glanced about. Lara closed her eyes.  
  
Shemuel lifted his palms up. "Father, we worship You and give thanks for the food provided for us. Thank you for the friends at this table, and I pray they will be able to overcome their problems and continue with their work. These things we ask in the name of the Lord Jesus. Amen."  
  
They began to eat.  
  
After a few seconds of quiet chewing, Lara spoke, "Shemuel, you speak English very well. Where did you learn it?"  
  
"I learned it in school," he beamed. "I know how to read and write, and I know how to add and subtract."  
  
Yohan added, "I take him to school. Shemuel is my son."  
  
A wry smirk appeared on Gavin's and Tim's lips in reaction to the statement.   
  
Lara eyed them for a moment.  
  
The lights flickered on and power returned to the boat.  
  
"Hey, we are back to full power!" Gavin pointed to Junior. "Check the control panel and instruments to see if they are operating!"  
  
Junior nodded and leapt up the steps. The others relaxed, sighed in relief, and waited. Junior returned down the steps and gave a 'thumbs up' sign. Everyone clapped and smiled.  
  
Yohan sat back. His face displayed a stern look.  
  
Captain noticed the change of expression and asked in Greek, "[You look troubled. What has made you upset?]"  
  
"[One among you has seen a lake of fire, and is now having visions.]" His eyes aimed at Lara.  
  
Tim sensed the change in mood and asked, "What is going on?"  
  
Gavin spoke, "The old man said one of us has had dreams." He looked at Lara.   
  
"Did you dream again last night?"  
  
Lara raised her head and saw their eyes focused on her. Uncomfortable, she barked, "Is everyone interested in my dreams? I didn't know they were a form of entertainment." Disturbed at their persistent staring, she smacked the fork on the table and railed, "For those who are interested in knowing, I did not advance any further to the crystal castle. It ended where I was in the dark and red-eyed creatures appeared in the bushes. I was frozen with fear. Then a knight on horseback arrived with a blazing torch in his hand. The creatures scurried away while the knight handed the torch to me. He turned and disappeared into the forest. When I looked closer at the torch, I found it to be a flaming sword... And that is the end of last night's dream." She huffed and held back her anger.  
  
"Lara, don't be upset," Gavin continued, "but he said you saw a lake of fire. That is what I believe he said."  
  
Lara sat up, stared at Yohan, and demanded, "Please explain what you mean."  
  
"What's going on?" Tim piped in a louder voice.  
  
Yohan folded his hands. "You travel... many places... see... many things... and you see... great wall... and lake of fire in east. Now you dream... two dreams."  
  
Shocked, Lara recalled her journey to the Far East to the Great Wall of China for the Dagger of Xian. The remembrance of the floating emerald islands, the pool of fire, and the confrontation with a fiery dragon, created a chill down her spine. This was an adventure she had wanted to keep as a secret. "How do you know all this? Who told you?"  
  
"God's spirit," he replied. "Now there are troubles in your house... and we must go there." His folded hands were brought to his mouth.  
  
Lara stood and examined the others to find a twitch of guilt. "What is going on here? How does he know all this?"  
  
Shemuel's soft voice responded, "Papa is very religious. God speaks to him."  
  
Lara eyed the young boy, tilted her head, and furrowed her brow in response to his innocent reply. She motioned to Junior. "Does the radio room have power? I want to check on something."  
  
Junior climbed the ladder.  
  
"Lara, I don't know what you're thinking, but, believe me, the dreams you told me were held in the strictest of confidence. I did not betray that. Plus, this is the first time I met the old man," Gavin protested.  
  
Lara glanced at Tim. "Gavin, there is more than one person who knew what I dreamt. I will return and give my final estimation on all this." She climbed the ladder.  
  
Gavin sighed and turned around. "What did she mean by that statement?"  
  
"Boss, in the few months Yohan and I worked together, I found him to be a kind and generous old man. When Junior and I traveled with him, he had many stories to entertain us. Someday he should write a book of his stories instead of fish. All I know is this- he is a friend of ours. But this mystical stuff is the first time he has done anything like it in front of me." A puzzled expression appeared on Captain's face.  
  
"This is the first time I met the guy," Tim defended.  
  
A few minutes passed. Gavin paced in a circle. The others patiently waited.  
  
Footsteps were heard and Lara climbed down. Her eyes were unfocused and she spoke in Gavin's direction. "Someone has broken into my home and stolen artifacts from a secured room."  
  
Gavin glanced at the others and asked her, "Was anybody hurt?"  
  
Lara fixed her eyes on Yohan and stepped closer. "How did you know a robbery occurred at my home?"  
  
"Missy, please... My son... he will tell you... and you will see," he replied.  
  
She argued, "Who? Shemuel? He is just a boy, barely thirteen! What can he tell me?"  
  
Yohan answered in Greek, "[No, I mean another son who lives in a town near the coastline in Cyprus. His name is Aaron. He will explain everything. I will give you his address. But, please, tell him I wish to see him.]" He wrote the address on a slip of paper. "[When you see him, tell him Yohanan BenZebedi sent you with this message, 'It is time to come home.']" He looked into her eyes. "[I pray you will see your visions completely and fully understand them.]"  
  
Lara frowned and held back a response.  
  
"If you want to take some time to find the person, just let me know. In a couple of hours we will head for port to get supplies," Gavin informed.  
  
Lara nodded and looked at their faces. "I am going to my cabin to change," she said without expression, and headed towards the hallway.  
  
Before her cabin door was opened, Tim exclaimed, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
***  
  
A knock on the room door at the inn by the constable was polite. "'Allo, Constable Warren 'ere. May we 'ave a word with you?"  
  
No disturbance or reply came from behind the door.   
  
The constable gestured to the gentleman at his elbow. "Alright, squire, open the door."  
  
The short fat man jingled the set of keys and remarked, "You know, officer, when I saw the news of a home robbery by two men who got away in a pest control van, I became suspicious of these two gents."  
  
The door opened and the constable entered. The room was unoccupied. Bedcovers were removed and towels lay in a pile on the bathroom floor.  
  
"That's the van they came driving in," the fat man pointed out the window.  
  
The constable lifted the phone receiver and dialed. "Cap'n, I'm 'ere with the innkeeper. A van with the correct markings is parked outside the inn, but the gents scurried off before I arrived... In the room they rented for the night... Sorry, Cap'n, next time I'll call for backup. It won't 'appen again... Right... Right, I'll be 'ere." He placed the receiver on the cradle and looked at the innkeeper. "They're sending someone to examine the van. Did these gents say anything else to you?"  
  
The fat man shrugged, "They asked about Stonehenge and how far away it was. That's when I became curious 'cause they didn't look like regular tourists."  
  
The constable frowned and scratched his chin. "Right, well, leave the room unoccupied until the lads come down and examine it."  
  
They exited the room.  
  
***  
  
Dusk arrived when The Cotillion entered the port of Paphos in Cyprus. While the others trekked about to restore supplies, Lara and Shemuel journeyed for the outskirts of town. Near the written address, Lara viewed the silhouette of a Greek Orthodox Church in the last wisps of light. The dark pinnacles appeared like black velvet against a deep purple sky.  
  
Lara approached the door to a cottage eighty meters away from the church and knocked.  
  
Seconds passed before the door opened.  
  
A woman greeted, "[Yes? What is it?]"  
  
"Is Aaron here?" Lara asked.  
  
The woman glared at Lara with a questionable eye, and then glanced back inside.  
  
Lara opened her mouth to repeat the question in Greek when a tall dark-haired man, dressed in a priestly robe, stepped in sight. His appearance proclaimed an age level of fifty, and his dark eyes narrowed to view the visitors. "And who are you?" he questioned.  
  
"Lara Croft."  
  
He paused. "I do not know anyone by the name of Lara Croft. What is it you want?"  
  
Lara sighed. "Do you know an old man by the name of Yohanan BenZebedi?"  
  
The man stiffened and gripped the door handle. "Yes, I do." He hesitated, then spoke as if measuring his own words. "Do you have a message for me?"  
  
Lara paused and observed how the man appeared to brace himself for the answer. Her voice was soft. "He said, 'It's time to come home.'"  
  
Without a word, his head lowered. His eyes gazed at the woman who opened the door, and he nodded.  
  
The woman began to weep.  
  
The man stepped close to the woman, embraced her, and kissed her cheeks and forehead.  
  
She whimpered and covered her face within his neck and shoulder.  
  
He regained strength to speak and said, "Come in. You must be cold and hungry."  
  
Apprehensive, Lara apologized, "I'm sorry. Have I arrived at the wrong time?"  
  
His voice was low. "No. You are welcomed in my house. Please come in."  
  
The woman wiped away tears and prepared a place for Lara and Shemuel at the dinner table. A meat broth with vegetables and bread were served. Wine was poured in a small glass and given to Lara.  
  
"I am Aaron BenYohanan, and this is my wife, Mina. Please sit and eat," he motioned to the table and sat.  
  
"I'm Lara Croft, and this is Shemuel, Yohan's son." Confused, she continued, "Excuse me for saying this, but you and Shemuel don't look anything alike if you are also Yohan's son."  
  
Aaron kissed Shemuel's cheek and replied, "That is because we are adopted sons of Yohan. I was a child of the street, an orphan, until an old man took me in, taught me to fish, and brought me to school. It has been a long time since I've seen Papa. How is he doing?"  
  
Shemuel answered, "Yes, he is doing well."  
  
Lara piped in, "Excuse me for interrupting, but you said he was an old man when you were adopted. How old were you at that time?"  
  
"I was eleven years old," he replied.  
  
She probed, "I am sorry if my questioning sounds persistent, but you don't look more than fifty years of age. Yohan appeared to be in his mid-sixties. Shouldn't he have looked like a young man?"  
  
Aaron responded, "Describe what he looks like now."  
  
"He doesn't seem to be a frail person at all. A few inches taller than me, white hair and beard, brown eyes, dark wrinkled skin, and boundless energy. His clothes were stained with work and fish."  
  
"Miss Croft, you have described the man who took me in when I was eleven. The last time I saw him was twenty years ago. He had adopted another son named Yonah. Papa had not changed even then."  
  
Excited, Shemuel spoke, "There is another brother?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"How old is Yohan?" Lara inquired.  
  
Aaron eyed Shemuel, shifted his jaw, and looked at the ceiling. "Miss Croft, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. If I speak aloud my suspicions, however, you may label me a lunatic."  
  
Perplexed, Lara persisted, "Believe me when I tell you, I have traveled the world, and seen and heard a number of amazing things. Some were beyond belief. So if you can tell me your suspicions and explain the rational behind it, I will not be quick to pass judgment."  
  
Aaron took a series of breaths, placed his chin on a thumb and forefinger, and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you had heard, my full name is Aaron BenYohanan." He pointed to Shemuel. "His would be Shemuel BenYohanan. Translated from Hebrew, our last names would be 'son of Yohanan'. Translating Shemuel's name to the English version, it would be 'Samuel, son of John'. Papa's full name, Yohanan BenZebedi, would be translated to 'John, son of Zebedi', the same name as St. John the Apostle, a disciple of Jesus of Nazareth. Now because he has the same name as one of the founding fathers of the Christian faith, does not imply or justify he is the Apostle John." He folded his hands. "But what has increased my interest is he has taught me more about God and Christ, in simpler terms, than all my years in theology classes. Again, it does not conclude he is the Apostle." His fingertips formed a temple. "However, as a boy, I remember the many stories told about his younger life. The descriptions of the Temple in Jerusalem were so vivid and real, that I believed he was actually there when it was still standing. During another time I recalled when his back was exposed. Visible scars ran across his skin, as if he was whipped. His response was a muted answer of doing a kind deed, but beaten for his belief." A closed hand leaned against his temple. "I remember the blessing he gave after telling him I was entering the priesthood. His last statement sounded like a directive from God. He said, 'When I send someone who tells you it is time to come home, you will leave the priesthood and everything behind. At that time the Lord will be calling you home.'"  
  
Lara questioned, "I am sure you can correct me if I am wrong, but isn't there a church in Ephesus built over his tomb? If St. John's tomb is there, who, then, is buried in the tomb if not St. John?"  
  
Aaron shrugged. "I don't know the answer to that. My research uncovered a traditional story where a very old St. John gathered his flock in Ephesus, told the young men to dig a hole, and then his clothes were laid inside the hole as if he intended to rest inside. The people believed they were witnessing his last day alive. He gave a final prayer and blessing on the people and, when he was finished, asked to be left alone for a short time. Upon their return to the site, all they found were his sandals, and the hole was overflowing with water."  
  
"Religious mysticism," Lara mumbled. She paused and contemplated. "It doesn't make sense. Shouldn't he be a priest somewhere shepherding some flock, or a bishop within an organized Christian church system, instead of a plain fisherman? Shouldn't he be performing some remarkable miracles for the world to take notice, or be a proponent for peace, or rid the world of our most debilitating diseases, instead of isolating himself from everyone and working with his hands? Can you see why I doubt your rationalization? Yohan appears to be a kindly old gentleman with a bit of psychic ability." She covered her mouth and thought some more. "Excuse me for that outburst, but I can't see why I am involved in all this. Is there any other traditional story you can tell me that might explain your rational?"  
  
A brief smile crossed Aaron's face. "From a typical point of view I would agree those would be logical choices. But from God's point of view, a common fisherman is where God wants him to be." He paused and shifted in his seat. "It does sound strange, though. One of the founding fathers of the Christian faith is present among us as an old man and working a menial job." A hand rubbed his chin. "You know, St. John was also known as one of the 'Sons of Thunder', the Theologian, the patron saint of writers and poets, the Evangelist, the beloved disciple of Christ, the disciple 'who would not know death', the Lion of God, a pillar of the church--."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Lara shouted and held up a hand. "What was that you just said?"  
  
Startled, Aaron spoke slowly. "The beloved disciple of Christ... the disciple 'who would not know death'... the Lion of God--."  
  
Lara felt queasy. "Why... why the 'Lion of God'?"  
  
"It was a nickname given to him because of his fearlessness in preaching God's word. Even under the threat from the Emperor Domitian and Roman authorities, he had no fear in speaking God's word. There is another story from tradition where Domitian heard John prophesized the fall of the Roman Empire. Forced to come to Rome for trial, Domitian threatened John's life if he continued to prophesy the empire will fall. John replied he cannot because it was written in the Book of Daniel and foretold that another kingdom will replace it. Domitian became angry and had John thrown into a vat of oil, intending to boil him to death. John emerged from the ordeal alive and unscathed. Fearful, Domitian exiled John to the island of Patmos. Years later, Domitian died, and John left the island and returned to Ephesus."  
  
Lara's face became pale and sweat beads formed on her head. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She pushed away from the table, gulped, and faced the floor.   
  
"Quick! Where's your toilet! I have to vomit!"  
  
"Down the hallway. First door on the left."  
  
Lara rushed in and heaved the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Kneeling next to the porcelain edge, and nauseous from the smell, she heaved a couple more times.  
  
Aaron entered with a wet towel and wiped her face. "You are feverish! Sit back and rest here next to the tub." The cool towel was placed on her forehead.  
  
Shemuel entered with a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you," Lara squeaked. She sloshed the water in her mouth, spat in the bowl, and then swallowed a couple of sips.  
  
"I'll have Mina make an herbal tea to settle your stomach. Stay here and rest." Aaron stepped into the hallway.  
  
Shemuel sat next to Lara and readjusted the towel on her forehead. His small hand checked the warmth of the skin under her chin.  
  
Lara closed her eyes. "So what do you think of all this talk, Shemuel, regarding your father, Yohan?"  
  
Shemuel replied, "If he is the Apostle John or Yohan the fisherman, it doesn't matter. He is still Papa, the old man who saved me from the streets."  
  
Her eyelids allowed slits to open as her vision focused onto Shemuel. A hand was placed on his. "That's right. You were adopted, too."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Could you tell me anything more about Yohan? Something else Aaron has not told me?"  
  
"Nothing more than you have already seen," Shemuel answered.  
  
Aaron returned, "Come. I will bring you to our bed where you can rest. She will bring the tea there."  
  
Lara worked her way to a standing position, but the knees buckled, and she collapsed.  
  
"Don't bother walking. I will carry you to the bed." Aaron scooped her into his arms and lifted.  
  
Dizzy, her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
Aaron carried her into the bedroom. "Shemuel, turn down the covers and remove her shoes after I place her on the bed."  
  
With the shoes pulled off, Lara maneuvered to a sitting position as Mina entered with a hot cup of tea.  
  
"Drink all of it. It will settle your stomach and nerves. It will also make you sleepy. After you drink it, lay down and rest." Aaron pushed a chair closer to the bed.  
  
Lara whispered a protest, "This is your bed. Where will you sleep?"  
  
"Don't worry about us," Aaron spoke like a caring parent. "It is important that you get better."  
  
A knock came on the front door.   
  
Mina answered, and a group of people stood beyond the opened door, a couple on the verge of tears.  
  
"[Mina, we got your phone call! Is it true? Is Aaron leaving us?]" They entered and comforted Mina. A couple of men walked into the bedroom.  
  
"[Why are you leaving, Aaron? We need you here. You are part of the community, our family, our lives,]" they pleaded.   
  
Aaron replied, "[Please wait in the other room. I have a guest who is not feeling well.]"  
  
They glared at Lara. "[Who is this woman? Is she the reason why you are leaving us? Is she taking you away?]" Their anger surfaced and on the brink of being poured on her.  
  
Aaron stood and rebuked them, "[This is my guest who is welcomed in my house! She is not feeling well, but has delivered a message in which I have to make a choice!]" He eyed the men and spoke in a calmer tone. "[I choose to follow God. The decision is mine and has nothing to do with this woman. Please, wait in the other room and I will explain.]"  
  
The men sheepishly bowed their heads, glanced at Lara, and exited the room.  
  
Aaron turned, leaned against the bed, and touched Lara's neck under the chin. "You are still warm," he frowned. "Finish the tea. Is there someone we should call to let them know where you are?"  
  
Lara nodded and handed a slip of paper containing a phone number.  
  
"Shemuel will call for you and return with another cool towel for your forehead. As soon as you feel strong and ready, we will leave." Aaron left the room with Shemuel.  
  
Lara drank the tea and settled into the comfort of the bed. The hallway echoed the angry voices of the men. Their arguments were heard as if in the same room with Lara. Aaron's low calm voice reduced the volume of their words to a barely audible level. The soft whimpers of the women were loud in comparison.   
  
In Lara's mind, logic tried to build a bridge to what was happening to her. 'Yohan... St. John... Lion of God...adopted sons...troubles at home... Is all this for real? Why am I involved? And why me?' She drifted off to sleep and did not notice Shemuel's hands placing a towel on her head.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me, gents! You cannot approach the monuments after dusk! Excuse me! Excuse me, gentlemen!" The guard shook his head. He stepped over the chained fence and trotted to the two men. Ten meters away from them, he shouted, "Excuse me, gents! You cannot be here after dusk! This site is closed after sunset!"  
  
"Oh! We're sorry. We didn't know," the shorter of the two said. The taller one carried a leather satchel.  
  
The guard pulled out his flashlight, shone the light on them, and repeated, "Gentlemen, this is a protected site. No one is allowed to approach the stones or be in this field at this hour. The appropriate place for viewing is behind the fence during daylight. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, officer. We are photographers for a men's magazine, and thought we could walk about to research the site in order to get the best shots here."  
  
The guard examined them. "You need a special permit from the County Council if you want closer access to the stones. Otherwise you will have to stay behind the fence to take pictures."  
  
Another guard approached behind the first guard. A third, with a flashlight, waited in the distance.  
  
The taller of the two men focused his attention on the first guard. His iron stare threatened.  
  
The guard returned the stare.  
  
"We apologize," the shorter one piped in. "We didn't know one was necessary to get a closer look at Stonehenge. We'll be back with the proper permits." He tugged on the arm of the taller one, and they left.  
  
The second guard walked towards the first and asked, "Who were they?"  
  
"Photographers, they said," the first guard replied.  
  
"Where's their equipment?"  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," responded the first guard. "Normally the loonies come around full moon to perform their rituals." He rubbed his chin. "I wonder what was in the satchel."  
  
"Full moon won't be until a couple of days," the second informed. "Maybe they were photographers."  
  
"I don't know. That tall one didn't look like a photographer to me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Lara entered and surveyed the entire area. The essence of a room was felt but a gray mist prevented the view of walls or ceiling. A silver table was located in the middle. She slowly walked towards it. The echoes of the footsteps allowed her to judge the room as cavernous.   
  
Dark forms appeared within the foggy perimeter, unidentifiable shadows standing inside the haze.   
  
Before reaching the table, she noticed her clothing. A creamy white silk and chiffon gown, with a small train of cloth, was draped across her body. Brown leather sandals wrapped around her feet. Her hands were placed on the cool smooth surface of the table. Her eyes drifted to the left.  
  
A handsome male stood behind another table. His bronze armored outfit reminded her of a Roman gladiator. His head turned, and he grinned, "Hello, Miss Lara Croft. It is a pleasure to see you again and, this time, face to face." He swaggered to her and extended a hand.  
  
Lara shook it and found his grip to be crushing and cold. "May I ask who you are? And where I am?"  
  
With his eyebrows raised, he spoke, "I'm shocked. A smart girl like you, and you don't have a clue of where you are or who I am? Tsk, tsk." He sat on her table. "I'm rather hurt by that remark. After all we have been through, the many adventures, the close calls." His head shook. "I have been involved in every aspect of your life. I know every intimate detail about you. Every action, every word, every deed, and you don't know anything about me?" He pouted and tilted his head.  
  
Lara studied him from head to toe. His handsome face and 'Mr. Universe' physique did not stir a memory cell. Someone as broad shouldered with a rock solid form and a stunning face would never have been forgotten, even from a brief meeting. In regret, she shook her head. "I can't recall ever meeting you. I am sorry."  
  
A smile crept across his face. "No need to apologize. I planned it that way."  
  
Surprised, her brow furrowed. "Who are you?"  
  
"I have many names, Miss Lara Croft, but only a few I truly favor. One of them is Lucifer, son of the Morningstar. On earth, it's the Devil, Prince of Darkness, Father of Lies." A small tiger's growl came from his throat. "But here, I am known as Satan the Adversary, the Accuser." He bowed.  
  
Lara stepped back. "You are nothing what I imagined."  
  
"Credit my very effective public relations department. Humans want to imagine evil as ugly and grotesque, but it can be as beautiful as a rose with poisonous thorns. So we let you continue with the imagination. It influences everybody to think whatever's ugly is evil," he chuckled.  
  
"I don't remember anytime in my life I had dealings with you, other than battles with horrendous demons," she argued.  
  
"Ahhh, yes... and those were classic battles, if I recall. Very skillful, very tension-filled, very exciting... and the blood and gore all over the place," he whistled. "They were all underlings and powers within my control. Didn't anyone tell you demons cannot be killed? They were all anxiously waiting in the background for another chance to tangle with you, but I wouldn't let them. You were my prized possession." He winked.  
  
"I never belonged to you!" she retorted.  
  
He leaned forward. "You would think that. But, truthfully, Miss Lara Croft, you have followed all of my suggestions. Therefore, I was the greatest influence in your life."  
  
"When did I listen to you?" she grilled.  
  
"Let me give you an example." His hands rubbed. "It was some time after you returned from the fateful Himalayan trip. Your father coddled and protected you, at times to a stifling point. He insisted and pressed it was time for you to consider marriage and make a home of your own. You withstood and resisted his arguments, until your anger could not be held back any longer. With venom spewing from the mouth, you erupted and rebelled against his demands." He trilled like an incoming missile. "I came around and whispered in your ear, 'Wouldn't it be nice to be on your own and not listen to him anymore or live under his rules?' You took that suggestion hook, line, and sinker. What a confrontation you had with him," he laughed.  
  
She snarled, "But he threw me out of the house!"  
  
"Of course he did. You trampled on his pride. You rebelled against his authority. And, with a little coaxing from me, he showed you the door and gave you the old heave-ho."  
  
Her eyes glared at him. "We have reconciled. I am welcomed back home."  
  
"Reconciled, but not forgotten. It still hurts when you recall that incident, doesn't it?"  
  
Lara frowned and looked away. "If that didn't happen, I wouldn't be where I am now!"  
  
"That's right." He waved an opened hand across the air. "The great Lara Croft, the distinguished archaeologist, the intrepid adventurer, the 'Tomb Raider'. You wouldn't be where you are now, without me. I laid ambition at your feet, and you ran for it."  
  
"It wasn't ambition, it was survival!" she grunted.  
  
"Call it as you will. You took any adventuring job in the beginning, regardless how unscrupulous it was, all in the name of 'survival'," he snickered. "What you did was steal from kings, governments, and individuals, Miss Lara Croft."  
  
"I had good reasons for my actions!"  
  
"Now you can justify your actions, but back then it was stealing. Fortunate for you, a number of your articles were published that kept you out of the poor house, until you hit it big with the Big Foot discovery. You almost became an overnight celebrity. And soon after, 'survival' became 'ambition'." He folded his hands.  
  
"I did what I loved to do! Is there something wrong with that?" she scowled.  
  
His hands went up. "No, no. On the contrary, I applaud your adventures. Hooray for tomb raiding, hooray for your degree in archaeology, hooray for all the accolades bestowed on you. You were my greatest proponent to show the world what strength, beauty, and education can achieve. Everybody wanted to be like you," he smirked.  
  
She snapped, "Is it so wrong I should be someone else's ideal?"  
  
"Rebellious, violent in nature, unscrupulous, and sensual." He looked up and paused. "Everything I would look for in a woman. As long as society praises and glorifies you, and holds you up as an ideal, you would hear no complaints from me. I applaud it, because I was there, nurturing you from beginning to end. So you see, Miss Lara Croft, my subtle suggestions, my well-timed whispers, directed you to a greater glory before the world. That's why I can say I was your greatest influence."  
  
She shouted, "You're lying! You said you are the Father of Lies, so why should I believe you now?"  
  
He grinned, "Denial, another powerful weapon in my arsenal. Deny I have any involvement in your life. Deny a being like me exists. Deny all that, and my subtle influences will be as invisible as the air you breathed. A very powerful weapon, I must say. And who do you think gave you that thought of denial in the first place?" His fist closed and an extended thumb touched his chest. "I did."  
  
"I don't believe you! You are lying!"  
  
He stood. "I would love to continue this 'yes I did, no you didn't, yes I did' kind of banter, but all good things must come to an end. To give a final answer to your question, in this hall of judgment I must speak truthfully because the Lord Judge requires it."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What? Hall of judgment? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am talking about judgment day. Your judgment day, Miss Lara Croft. Like I said before, all things must end." He winked.  
  
Shaken, she questioned, "Am I... dead?"  
  
"Your body is dead, but spiritually, you are still alive to face judgment."  
  
"How did it happen? How did my body die?" Her eyes drooped and a brief expression of pain crossed her face.  
  
He replied, "How you died is not important. What's important is when you died. It is written, '...it is appointed for men to die once and after this comes judgment'. Everyone has an appointment with death, but nobody expects judgment to come afterwards. Again, the advantage is mine. In this hall of judgment, I am Satan the Adversary, the Accuser, the prosecuting attorney to the defendant standing behind this table."  
  
"You are going to prosecute me?"  
  
He nodded, "Very much so."  
  
In a stern voice, she asked, "What am I being charged with?"  
  
"Let me remind you this is not a courtroom like the ones you have on earth, but yet it wouldn't be fair to spring the charges up without seeing them."  
  
A large book materialized on the table.  
  
"This, Miss Lara Croft, is the book of your life. Every action, every word, every deed, every thought, is written in this book." He leaned closer. "Let me repeat myself so it will sink in better and you may feel the full weight of these words. Every action done with your hands... every idle word spoken from your lips... every deed made in secret... and every thought produced in your mind... is included in this book."  
  
Another book materialized.  
  
"This is the book of the Law. The book which will be used to judge your life." He glanced over his shoulder. "I hope you took a speed reading course," he snickered. "The Lord Judge is approaching."  
  
"Wait, wait! Who will be defending me?"  
  
His finger pointed at her. "Who knows your life better than you, therefore you won't need to read the book of your life. And you already know what is in the book of the Law. Nothing in it was hidden from you during your lifetime," he sneered and walked to the other table. "The line has been drawn. Let the battle begin."  
  
Lara gasped when the second book was opened. The Ten Commandments were listed on the exposed page.  
  
The floor shook with deep rumbles and a brilliant light bathed the room. The mist parted in front of them and, descending a set of stairs, a white light radiated with fierce intensity. Clashes of thunder rocked and reverberated throughout the room and the floor quaked.   
  
Fear gripped Lara like an iron vise. Her limbs trembled and legs buckled. The books dropped from the table. While kneeling, she grabbed the books and held them close to her chest. A hand on the floor braced her body as a strong wind blew against her. The muscles around the vocal chords squeezed shut, and the jaw quivered. She panted, gulped, and looked down at the floor. A series of deep breaths were drawn to regain strength.  
  
The wind receded to a gentle breeze. The floor throbbed with a heavy pulse. Silence fell on the room.  
  
Lara pulled herself up and leaned against the table to steady her shaky legs.  
  
Satan extended an arm towards Lara and spoke, "Lord Judge, here stands a representative of another feeble human's life that squandered the blessings bestowed upon her, flaunted Your Laws as nothing, and considered violence a necessity. Her life has demonstrated no consideration for the Supreme Being, a blatant disregard for others of her kind, and an unbending self-will. Disrespectful, arrogant, prideful, violent in nature, rebellious, and sexually promiscuous, I present the world renown Miss Lara Croft."  
  
Lara straightened and mustered a sound above a whisper. "If I may have permission to speak, let me begin by saying I have always considered the Bible an extraordinary book written by reverent men--."  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Lara Croft," the Accuser interrupted. "The author of the book of the Law is the Lord Judge, who dictated His words to those men. You of all people should understand, with the number of assistants and secretaries passing through your office. Tell me, the reports and letters produced by your secretaries, did the recipients of those correspondences ever come back to you and say those were not your words but your secretaries? In essence, what you are saying is this book should not be taken seriously since it is written by fallible men, and the verse, 'All Scripture is inspired by God...', is a lie." He raised his hands and looked forward. "My Lord Judge, I don't need to continue. Her own mouth proclaims what she believed during her lifetime. She doubted the authenticity of this book of the Law and its authorship, therefore, calling the Supreme Being a liar. An example of her disrespect and unbelief, and a disregard of the First Commandment."  
  
"I didn't say that!" she countered.  
  
"That is what you implied, Miss Lara Croft, and the Lord Judge does not take those implications lightly." He turned. "It is also noted in the book of her life, the numerous times the name of the Supreme Being was taken in vain. By last count it was thirty-six thousand five hundred seventy-six times. The commandment is clear regarding this, '...for the Lord will not leave him unpunished who takes His name in vain.' Another example of her disrespect to Your words."  
  
Enraged, Lara blurted, "Exactly what am I being charged with?"  
  
The Accuser stifled a snicker. "You know what the charges are, breaking the commandments in the book of the Law. That is what judgment day is all about."  
  
"What about those who have never heard of the Bible or the Ten Commandments? What happens to them?"  
  
"Well, now, that is not exactly your situation, Miss Lara Croft. Those people that you are so worried about will be judged on what they know. But in your case, you knew about the Ten Commandments, you knew about the Bible, and, all though you may deny it, you knew about judgment day." He winked.  
  
"Am I being judged for breaking all the commandments? And if so, when did I do all that?" she huffed.  
  
Satan faced forward. "My Lord Judge, all of her actions of stealing, robbing, killing, and various acts of mayhem, are highlighted in her book of life. Suffice it to say the conclusion from a random view through the pages is this woman was rebellious and violent in nature during her lifetime. There is no need to expound anymore than what is obvious."  
  
Pages were flipped, and she pointed, "I have done a number of exemplary work and good deeds! Here are a few on this page!"  
  
The Accuser's eyes went forward. "Did I mention she was prideful?" His head turned to her. "Miss Lara Croft, this is not the sort of trial in which a scorecard is kept to see how many good works outweigh your bad ones. We are here to see, to find out, to judge who you really are from your thoughts, words, and deeds, and how they measure up to the standards of the Supreme Being. Your mighty works have no bearing on these proceedings. Or haven't you read, '... all your righteous deeds are like a filthy garment.'" He looked forward. "It is also highlighted the many times she coveted the possessions of others and desired sexual knowledge of many men. A random scan through the pages should make this evident to all."  
  
In a fit of rage, she asked, "What are you looking for? I will admit I haven't been totally good, but I am not an evil person!"  
  
Satan walked to her table. "Let me show you what is being looked at. First, a demonstration. Are you thirsty, Miss Lara Croft?"  
  
A tall empty glass materialized on her table. A small glass of clear liquid appeared next to the tall glass.  
  
Lara stepped back. "What are you doing?"  
  
"An example," he emphasized. "This is pure, clear water. Take a sip."  
  
Apprehensive, Lara passed the small glass under her nose and sipped.   
  
"Refreshing," she said in a guarded tone.  
  
Another small glass of a brown fluid appeared on the table. An offensive stench assaulted her nose.  
  
"This is raw sewage. Would you like a sip?"  
  
"No, thank you!" she protested and pinched her nose.  
  
"Very well," he smirked. The clear water and the brown fluid were poured into the tall glass. He pushed it towards her. "Here, drink this."  
  
"No way!" she shouted.  
  
"No? Why not, Miss Lara Croft? Half of it is pure, clear water. Why do you protest?"  
  
"It's completely filthy!" she answered and pushed the glass aside.  
  
He leaned forward and pointed at the glass. "This glass represents you, and this is how the Lord Judge is looking at your life, with all its good and bad deeds combined. Completely filthy." He straightened up. "Haven't you read this verse, '... for God sees not as man sees, for man looks at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart.' So, Miss Lara Croft, don't assume the way you see things will be the same way the Lord Judge will see it." He returned to his table.  
  
The weight of his words pulled a frown on Lara's mouth. Her hand reached to touch the glass, but it disappeared. A shudder ran down her spine.  
  
"In completion, my Lord Judge, I present to You a visual display." His arm waved behind him.  
  
A giant screen appeared.  
  
Lara turned about and watched.  
  
A large building illuminated on the screen and the viewpoint drifted through the gate.  
  
"That's my father's house," she murmured.  
  
The view came closer to the building. A hysterical scream was heard.  
  
Puzzled, Lara asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"That was your mother's reaction upon receiving the news of a plane crash in the Himalayas," the Accuser smiled.  
  
The view floated to an open window, journeyed through the immense room, and stopped at the doorway to the foyer. As the view approached the foyer, the screaming and wailing became unbearably loud.  
  
On the pristine tile floor laid the quaking body of Lady Croft. An overturned chair and a fallen phone from a vanity table rested at her feet. Mournful cries resonated in the foyer and dreadful screams grated the ears. "Lara! Lara! My baby! My baby! Oh, Lara!" A hand gripped her side while the other covered her face. A reservoir poured from her eyes. Concerned servants stood nearby. Unable to comfort her, they shook their hands from indecision and wiped tears from their cheeks.   
  
Lara's lower lip trembled and her eyes moistened.  
  
The screen's view fell back through the immense room and faded to black.  
  
The Accuser spoke in a low voice, "Later on, Henshingly Croft was informed."  
  
The view on the screen entered the study in the Croft mansion. Lord Croft sat behind a desk with his forehead on its surface. Arms wrapped over the top of his head. Groaning without end, he breathed erratically. Red-faced and teary-eyed, he blubbered, "Oh God, why did You take her away from us? Why did You take away our joy? If someone had to die, why wasn't it me instead of her? Why the young ones, and why her? Please, God, send her back to us. Send her back and take me in her place. I cannot bare this pain! My heart is ripped! I cannot bare it! I cannot stand the pain!" His arms flailed and knocked the items on the desk. A screech erupted from his throat, and his hands overturned the desk. He leapt to a small bookcase and flung the contents to the floor. The crash of the desk brought servants to the doorway. Lord Croft knelt on the floor and moaned, "Please, God, help me! I cannot bare this pain!"  
  
Lara closed her eyes and mumbled, "I have never seen him this way before." Tears fell off her cheeks.  
  
The view changed to a scene inside a chapel. Lord and Lady Croft's expressions were closely focused, while the minister's voice echoed above the soft whimpers. Lord Croft's sad eyes betrayed his calm demeanor. A hand comforted his blurry-eyed and sedated wife. Her head wobbled in denial.   
  
The screen faded to black.  
  
"News of your survival reached the Croft mansion. Your arrival came weeks later."  
  
The screen lit up with a view in front of the mansion. Cars stopped at the main entrance, and two figures raced down the steps to greet the occupants. Joy overwhelmed the group, especially for the young lady who emerged and fell into the awaiting arms of her mother. Lady Croft cried, embraced, and kissed the young woman. Men from the cars smiled, and servants from the house wept, as they circled the two and stood in silence.  
  
The scene changed to a formal dinner table. Invited guests feasted around the huge decorative settings. Laughter and cheerful banter were shared. Everyone quieted down when Lord Croft stood and greeted.   
  
"Thank you all for accepting our invitation on this joyous occasion. My daughter has survived a horrible experience, but has returned home safely. I give thanks to God and bless Him for bringing her back to us."  
  
"Excuse me, Father, but I don't think God had anything to do with it. My will to survive sustained me during those days on the mountain, and my determination to live brought me out of it."  
  
Stunned, Lord Croft spoke, "Lara, what are you saying? You were the only survivor. How can you speak that way?"  
  
"Yes, I was the only survivor. But why me? Why didn't anybody else survive? Why would God allow me to live and the others die? Why didn't He save us all? I lost my friends! I lost all of my friends on that plane! Didn't He consider their families as well? How could a loving God allow them to suffer?" The young woman dropped the napkin on the plate, stood, and walked out of the room.  
  
The scene faded and the screen disappeared.  
  
"My Lord Judge, if I were to bring one charge, and only one charge against this woman, this would be it. She has taken Your blessing of living through a plane crash and has equated it with fortunate luck, a happenstance, a chance survival. Then instead of giving thanks to Your providence, she doubted Your existence and refused to worship Your sovereignty, and continued throughout her lifetime. Therefore, Miss Lara Croft is charged, above all else, with breaking the First Commandment." He closed the books on his table. "The accusation is clear, 'Everyone who practices sin also practices lawlessness; and sin is lawlessness.' And the judgment is clear and written in the book of the Law, 'For whoever keeps the whole law and yet stumbles in one point, he has become guilty of all.'" He paused. "The punishment is also clear and written, 'For the wages of sin is death.'" His arm rose towards Lara. "Miss Lara Croft has broken the Law, and her punishment must be death."  
  
Her head was bowed and she wiped her eyes. Moments passed before her low soft voice uttered a word.  
  
"If I may have permission to speak. My life has been spotted with disobedience to the Law, and most of my good deeds cannot cover-up the rebelliousness of my nature. I understand in this hall You are looking at who I am and not what I have done. But, from what I have read in the book of the Law, it seems You want us to live the perfect life. I may not be the first to say it, Lord Judge, and may not be the last, but human beings are not perfect. We stumble, we fall, we make mistakes. Shouldn't You have allowed for that? Otherwise, if the end result is to be judged on an imperfect life by the perfect standard, then I have no defense. My only recourse is to fall before You and plead for mercy--."  
  
Satan interrupted, "The time for mercy has passed, Lord Judge. This hall is where judgment is given and nothing else. You have proclaimed Your word is unbending and Your laws are just. You must pass judgment on this woman according to Your word. Should You decide to show mercy on her within this hall of judgment, then You have broken Your own word, bent the Law for her sake, and shown Your laws are not just. And why her?" He walked around to the front of the table and opened his arms. "Why not the others who were here before she arrived, and the others to come thereafter? Should they not also be shown mercy? And if all fallible humans are shown mercy, why not the fallen angels? For by one decision and one rebel act, they were cast out of Your presence and banished from Your sight. Why not mercy for them?" A step was taken forward. "And if mercy is given to them, why not me, the first and greatest of Your creations." He pointed to Lara and spat, "Judgment must be passed on this woman, or mercy must be given to all!"  
  
The heavy silence lingered in the hall. The floor throbbed at a slower rate.   
  
Lara stood on unsteady legs and her shoulders drooped. Her eyes focused on the table's surface and watched the books disappear.   
  
A voice emanated within her head. "Miss Lara Croft, you are guilty of the charges. Your punishment is death."  
  
Two sets of hands grabbed her arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lara screamed and fell out of bed. Her body thumped on the floor.  
  
Shemuel jumped from the small cot in the corner and hurried to Lara's side. "Missy, are you okay?" He held her quivering hand and rubbed the forearm.  
  
She sat on the floor and gulped for air. Her back leaned against the bed and her eyes searched the ceiling for something to focus on.  
  
Aaron entered and Mina stood by the doorway.  
  
"Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.  
  
Lara whispered, "A drink of water, please."  
  
Mina left and returned with a cup of water. Lara climbed onto the bed and drank.  
  
Aaron inquired, "What happened?"  
  
She studied his face and asked, "Is there really a Devil? Does such a being exist?"  
  
His head tilted. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
A hand wiped her brow. "I have been haunted by a couple of dreams, but I still need to know. Does Satan really exist?"  
  
Aaron sat near the corner of the bed. "Miss Croft, do you believe in God?"  
  
She pouted, "If I say 'yes', does that mean I have to believe in the Devil, too?"  
  
A smile hooked on a corner of his mouth. "No, no it doesn't." He paused. "But looking at newspapers and the evening news of the many wars, violent crimes, and horrendous acts committed against humanity should make us wonder. Where does all this evil come from? Is something influencing the world and relaxing our moral values? If not a being like the Devil, than from where is it coming from? From within humans? From within the deep dark areas of the hearts of men? That line of reasoning doesn't conclude an evil being exists and is actively influencing men's minds, but the alternative is also not very attractive. If this evil lurks within men, then is man a despicable being?"  
  
"But why? If the Devil exists, why does he exist? If God is so good and powerful, why does he allow this evil to exist?" she debated.  
  
Aaron faced her. "What is it that you know about God, Miss Croft?"  
  
She sipped the water and wiped the sweat from her neck. "That He is good. He is all-powerful and knows all things. And He is a God of love."  
  
"Let me add some more attributes to the list and follow it up with a theory of mine, and I hope things will become clearer to you." He folded his arms and cleared his throat.   
  
"God does not change. He is the same no matter how far in the past we go, or how far in the future. Time does not exist for God. Therefore, He is eternal.   
  
"God is everywhere. No matter how far we go into the heavens, no matter how deep we go into the earth or under the water, God is there. We cannot hide from His presence. One reason is because God is a spirit and is not encumbered by our physical limitations or boundaries. His thoughts are not our thoughts, nor His ways are our ways. He sees what resides in men's hearts and does not take into consideration of their outward appearances.   
  
"But of all the things we know about God, there is one thing few people know. God is a jealous God. He desires our worship because He is God of gods and Lord of lords. Whenever men do not worship the Almighty, He becomes jealous. The Bible calls His jealousy, 'a consuming fire'. Anything we hold dear to our hearts, or higher than God, is considered idol worship, which inflames His wrath.   
  
"Second thing people know about God, but do not take into consideration; He is a God of justice, the Supreme Judge. His word is law and unbending, And He Himself will not break them because His laws are true and unerring.   
  
"This all seems contrary to the other attributes God has of being kind, loving, and merciful. Let me continue my explanation with a theory of mine by using this story.  
  
"After God created the universe and the hosts of heaven, there was a period of friendship and communication the angels enjoyed in the presence of the Almighty. They had full access to God and freely worshipped Him. In this choir of angels there were powerful angels, called archangels. One of them was named Lucifer, the first of the created beings. Now under my theory, the Almighty delegated the management of the universe to His archangels. Lucifer oversaw the part of the universe that included our solar system, and the work he produced was greatly received and praised. From that point on ambition grew and he became proud. And pride overtook Lucifer to a point where he considered himself better than God. His desire for praise and worship to come to him, instead of the Almighty, caused him to act. He convinced other angels to follow him and declared before them, 'I will ascend to heaven; I will raise my throne above the stars of God, And I will sit on the mount of assembly in the recesses of the north. I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High.' This act, to attain the throne of God and be like the Almighty, created a devastating chasm between God and the rebellious archangel that was beyond repair. God labeled him as Satan the Adversary, banished him and his followers from His presence, and prepared a place for them called 'the lake of fire'. The Adversary and his followers battled to take heaven by force, but were tossed out. Furious, the Devil destroyed a number of planets and eliminated the life forms on earth. For his actions, God promised swift judgment on him and his followers.   
  
"In the solemn courtroom before the Lord and the rest of the angels, Satan argued his case. 'How can all of you serve the Most High, who proclaims Himself to be a God of love, but judges us, fellow members of His creation, to a damnable place called 'the lake of fire'? How can all of you witness this judgment and still call Him the God of love? This very trial is a contradiction to His nature!' Without remorse, he addressed the point to the other angels.  
  
"Mute, the hosts of heaven waited for the Lord's reply.   
  
"God observed the tactic and saw the reason for his argument; to enlist the others to rebel against the Almighty. Thus, the strategy was to demonstrate to all creation which of God's nature was the prevalent one."  
  
Lara's head rose. "Seems like a dilemma to me. Pass judgment on the fallen angels and have the others question His love, or show mercy to the rebels and compromise His justice."  
  
Aaron nodded, "In this respect, Satan believed he would be victorious if God's laws were bent for him. For rebelliousness in the presence of the Lord is sin for the angels, and the wages for their sin is separation from God. Therefore, the Almighty saw it as a challenge to demonstrate His justice and love.   
  
"The judgment was postponed and a battlefield was laid out. Earth was re-established to support new life, and God created in His image another being called man. From the dust of the earth, He formed man's body and gave him the breath of life. Man became a living being who walked on the earth, created in God's image, with a spirit to communicate with God. Man was given the earth and heavens to rule over, the ability to procreate, and the right to choose. God placed man into His garden and gave one command, 'From any tree of the garden you may eat freely; but from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil you shall not eat...'  
  
"Perplexed, Satan questioned, 'Why have you given this life form, this insignificant speck on an unnoticeable planet, such authority? Although You have given man more than the angels have, man will rebel against Your law and turn his back on You.' With that decree, the battle was drawn for man's soul."  
  
"But Adam and Eve were thrown out of the garden," Lara responded. "Was that their punishment for disobeying God's command?"  
  
"No. God said to Adam, '... for in the day that you eat of the fruit you shall surely die.' This proclamation not only meant a physical death but a spiritual one as well. On the day they ate the fruit, their bodies started to age until physical death, but the immediate result was a separation of God's spirit from man, a condition inherited to all men, even today.  
  
"Satan celebrated his victory. Man, separated from God, was now like the fallen angels and under Satan's influence. He proclaimed this battle proved his power greater than the Almighty.   
  
"But the Lord said the battle is not over, for He will save man to demonstrate His love and justice.  
  
"The Devil debated, 'Will the Lord save this sinful creature without a just punishment for his rebelliousness? Will the Almighty demonstrate mercy without payment for their sins? We, your first creation and fallen angels, must forfeit our lives to eternal damnation! In like manner a just punishment is required of man before mercy can be shown!'  
  
"God replied, 'That is correct. Man's life is in the blood, and without shedding of blood there is no forgiveness of his sins.'  
  
"Satan laughed, 'What a conundrum You have made! If man spills his blood, he must face justice for his sins when he dies! He is still separated from God, because his own blood is tainted with sin! Who's life are You going to accept?'  
  
"The Lord answered, 'I will give man My laws, and the life who fulfills the Law, his life I will accept.'  
  
"Satan retorted, 'This is too rich! No man born is without sin, and You are giving him the Law so he will know how more sinful he is? Admit defeat right now because You cannot win this battle!'  
  
"God responded, 'I will save man.'"  
  
Lara spoke, "I see where this is going. God appointed Jesus of Nazareth to live the perfect life and spilled his blood on the cross as payment for man's sins. But, if I may ask, why Jesus? Couldn't anyone else have lived the perfect life required by God?"  
  
Aaron hesitated. "No. The reason is, only God could live the life required by His Law. In His plan, He knew this. Therefore, God became a man, lived the perfect life, and fulfilled the requirements of the Law. And why did He do that? Because God loved man and wanted to save him."  
  
The room was silent.  
  
Mina appeared at the doorway.  
  
Aaron stood and spoke, "Allow a few minutes for me to say goodbye to my wife, then we will leave." He stepped close to Mina, shuffled down the hallway, and whispered into her ear.  
  
Lara peeked around the corner and watched.   
  
He embraced and kissed Mina. A silver chain where a small black crucifix hung was removed from around his neck and placed in her hand.  
  
Mina wept.  
  
With a voice that choked back his tears, Aaron called, "Miss Croft... Shemuel... are you ready... to leave?"  
  
***  
  
The taxi moved through the awakening streets of Paphos towards the harbor. Dressed in casual clothes, Aaron's expression appeared pensive while staring into the sky.   
  
Lara ventured a question, "Could you explain more of God's love and justice through Jesus?"  
  
His head turned toward the others and his eyes looked at the ceiling of the taxi. "Through Jesus the requirement for a perfect life to live according to the Law was fulfilled. Through the shedding of His blood on the cross the justice required by the Law was fulfilled. Mercy is extended to all men by His sacrifice. From this act God demonstrated His love for men by having Jesus die on the cross for their sins. God won the battle with Satan and showed to all creation that He is a God of love and justice. While we were still in our sins and had no hope to escape punishment, God had the Messiah die in our place. With this salvation, we can enter the Lord's courtroom and not be judged of our sins, because it has been paid in full on the cross."  
  
Lara wondered aloud, "So what you are saying is all men's sins are forgiven. If that is true then what is judgment day about? I mean, after someone dies what is there to be judged for if the person is forgiven?"  
  
"Very good question," Aaron replied. "The answer is each man has a choice to accept God's provision of redemption or not. Either he chooses God's grace and bypasses judgment, or enters the Lord's courtroom and faces the Law. God is patient and waits for each man to decide before physical death claims him. Meanwhile every man continues to enjoy all the blessings God has placed on the earth."  
  
"So why doesn't everyone choose forgiveness instead of being judged?" she asked.  
  
He replied, "Because of three things prevents certain men from accepting it. One, the Devil is still at work in the world. His actions continue to cloud, conceal, and confuse men's mind to God's way of forgiveness. Still determined to bend God's laws, he maintains the plan of keeping mankind separated from the Almighty. Therefore, his manipulations of the world have created the belief in men that they can attain heaven through their own efforts. With his lies, he appeals to the very thing inside every man's heart - pride.   
  
"Which leads to reason two, pride is what caused Satan to be separated from God, and pride is what will keep men separated from the knowledge of God's plan. Humbleness and humility are considered a sign of weakness to the world. But God said, 'I dwell on a high and holy place, and also with the contrite and lowly of spirit.' The psalmist wrote, 'A broken and a contrite heart, O God, Thou wilt not despise.'   
  
"The third reason is a lack of faith in God's plan. People can see the reasons for the Lord's crucifixion, they know the story, but do not believe or commit themselves to believe. Normally I relate a small story to illustrate the difference between men's view of the term 'to believe' and God's view.   
  
"The story begins with a man who noticed an individual putting up a poster. The poster was an invitation to come and watch the greatest tightrope walker that ever lived. The man scoffed, 'The greatest tightrope walker? What is this guy going to do that is so great?' The individual, who placed up the poster, responded, 'Would you believe on a wire stretched across the Niagara Falls, I will walk and push a wheelbarrow containing bricks, from one side to the other?' The man laughed, 'I'll believe that when I see it.' The individual invited the man to be at the reception area after the stunt. The man accepted. On the day of the stunt, and with great fanfare, the tightrope walker approached the wire and began his walk, pushing a wheelbarrow with bricks inside. With slow, steady, and sure steps, the individual traveled the nerve-racking distance high above the falls. The spellbound crowd watched in silence. On his final step, he dismounted the wire and bowed to a thunderous applause. The tightrope walker greeted the invited man and asked, 'Do you believe I can walk on a wire above the Niagara Falls while pushing a wheelbarrow?' The man answered, 'Yes, I do! I know you can do it!' The individual asked again, 'Do you really believe I can walk on a wire above the Niagara Falls while pushing a wheelbarrow?' The man responded, 'Yes, I just saw you do it! I believe you can!' The individual looked into the man's eyes, 'Good! I'm going back to the other side, and I want you to get into the wheelbarrow!'   
  
"That is the difference between men's definition and God's definition of the term, 'to believe'. The inability to step into God's 'wheelbarrow' is where the lack of faith resides."  
  
The taxi stopped near the marina. Aaron, Lara, and Shemuel marched to the docks where The Cotillion was located.  
  
"Lara! Over here!" Gavin waved near the end of the pier. He approached and asked, "How are you feeling? Do you need to rest?"  
  
Lara answered, " A bit weak, but I should feel better after a good breakfast."  
  
Gavin extended a hand towards Aaron. "Hello, I'm Gavin Williams."  
  
Aaron shook hands. "Hello, Gavin. My name is Aaron BenYohanan. I understand you have my father aboard your boat."  
  
Surprised, Gavin quipped, "Father? Yohan must be older than he looks."  
  
"You haven't heard the full story," Lara commented.  
  
They headed for The Cotillion.  
  
***  
  
Lara inquired in Greek, "[What is happening that I should become involved in all this?]"  
  
Yohan replied, "[A great evil is coming into this world and must be stopped.]"  
  
Puzzled, she asked, "[I don't understand. Is the Devil about to enter our world?]"   
  
He shook his head. "[The Devil will embody the person known as the Antichrist. But he will not enter because the 'restrainer' is still on the earth. When the 'restrainer' is taken away, then the Devil will come to rule the world. Until that time, certain demonic powers will try to attain authority over the earth.]"  
  
"[Who is the 'restrainer'?]" she questioned.  
  
Yohan bowed his head. "[I am the 'restrainer'. This vocation was handed to me through the seven peals of thunder during the Lord's revelation of the last days. Aaron, Yonah, and Shemuel will be witnesses to my vocation, like the others before them. Their witness will testify I have not departed from what the Lord had assigned to me.]"  
  
Lara inquired, "[And how do I fit into all this?]"  
  
"[That is what Aaron and I will try to find out. The items that were taken, what were they?]"  
  
Her eyes darted, "[Some contained mysterious and horrendous powers. Of them, one was the Dagger of Xian, which was acquired from China. The other was a levitating orb obtained from a Middle Eastern gravesite. That one has yet to be classified. There are others, but those two are the most dangerous.]"  
  
Aaron looked at Yohan. "[Demonized artifacts.]"  
  
Yohan wiped his mouth with a finger. "[We must get Yonah and begin to fast and pray.]"  
  
Aaron asked, "[Miss Croft, the thieves of these items have designs to use the powers stored within. Most likely, they have not left your city or country, but are in search of the oldest burial site or religious structure. Can you recall any site that falls into those categories close to your home?]"  
  
"What are you guys mumbling about?" Gavin interrupted and invaded the small circle.  
  
Lara stood, pulled him away, and spoke in urgency, "I need to go to Athens and fly back home! The thieves have taken some protected artifacts!"  
  
Gavin's face twisted in doubt. "I understand the robbery has bothered you, but the thieves probably sold those items for a king's ransom by now. Let the authorities handle it. We still have a job to do."  
  
Her eyebrows raised and she pleaded, "Gavin, I have found objects from a number of past explorations that defy an explanation. The most dangerous ones I have secretly kept in a sealed room. The thieves broke into that room, and Yohan and Aaron know why."  
  
Gavin studied her face and sighed. "It's going to take all day to travel there by boat. That should give plenty of time for an explanation why the need to return to Athens and what you were talking to them about."  
  
"Excuse me for eavesdropping, but don't I get a say in this?" Tim charged in. "We're on the edge of becoming independently wealthy, and you want to go back and forth across the Mediterranean just because you had a thing for her?"  
  
Lara snapped, "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"You are out of line, Tim!" Gavin added.  
  
"Am I, Boss? Am I? It's obvious you have been sidetracked as soon as she arrived, and now you are pandering to her needs just when we are about to hit the mother lode! For what? To pick up a stranger in Cyprus for an old man? What are we, treasure hunters or searchers for long lost relatives? I say let's leave them on the docks, let them find a flight to Athens, and we can go back to what we are here for!"  
  
Gavin argued, "The treasures are not going anywhere and our permits are good for another thirty days!"  
  
"If you are worried about whether I will be around to finish the job, then know this! I will keep my promise and finish the job!" Lara injected. "Even if it takes sleepless nights, I will finish the job! But there is an urgency and danger they have brought up and I must return home!"  
  
Tim huffed, "I say let's put it to a vote and see who wants to go on this wild goose chase!" He waved to Lisa and asked her to vote.  
  
Lisa wrote, 'Does this involve the 'Lion of God' artifact?'  
  
"What?" Tim's face looked like a question mark.  
  
Lara read and nodded, "Yes, and I will explain everything I know while on the way."  
  
Lisa nodded and placed a hand on Gavin's arm.  
  
"This is a total waste of time! A total waste of time!" Tim ranted and stormed the hallway to his cabin.  
  
***  
  
The short female clerk at the County Council office eyed the two men. "You want the permit when again?"  
  
"For tomorrow evening," the shorter one responded.  
  
She stifled a laugh. "I am sorry, sir, but we do not give out any permits to anyone for the next evening, and especially during a full moon. We could give you a permit for a date two weeks from now, and it would be for daylight hours only. Also I need proper identification, the company that you represent, and the reasons for closer access to the stones."   
  
"But we need to get the effect the moonlight provides for our photographs," he argued.  
  
The clerk frowned in disinterest. "Sorry, but those are the conditions. Why don't you superimpose the moon on one of the stock photos of Stonehenge?"  
  
"Do you understand we are photographers for a men's magazine? We need to have the ladies and the moon together with the stones."  
  
"So superimpose all three in the darkroom, or manipulate the images on your computer. I know that can be done," she shrugged.  
  
The tall one stared while the shorter one argued. "No, you see, we won't get the same effect or the same realism."  
  
"What are you talking about? Most of your buyers will be leering at the naked ladies. You could have them pose in front of any stone wall and nobody will know the difference if it's Stonehenge or not."  
  
The shorter one huffed in frustration. He studied the short, obese woman behind the counter and asked, "How would you like to be in one of our photo sessions and be part of a featured spread entitled, 'The Women of the County Council's Office'?"  
  
Her finger pointed to the door. "Get out of here."  
  
They exited the office.  
  
As soon as they left the building and were out on the street, the tall one pulled the shorter one aside. He chewed his words in the short one's ear, "Right. We tried to gain access your way. Now we will do it my way."  
  
***  
  
Lara sat across from Gavin, but looked at Yohan, Aaron, and Shemuel. She watched them huddled and their eyes closed.  
  
"It is hard to believe anything you have told me, Lara. I'm just following my instincts and taking your word," Gavin whispered.  
  
Frustrated, she wondered if her explanation was light on the details and made a couple of motions to speak. Her eyes darted between the huddle and Gavin, her mouth partially opened.   
  
He responded to her faltering attempts and replied, "Let's wait until they are done. I want to ask a couple of questions."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Aaron stood and stretched. Lara signaled for him to come near. "Aaron, I hope you don't mind answering some of Gavin's questions."  
  
"Of course not, Miss Croft." He stood at the end of the table and faced Gavin. "Mr. Williams, we appreciate the time you have set aside to take us to Athens. You will be remembered and rewarded."  
  
Gavin spoke, "Lara told me as much as she could about you, Shemuel, and Yohan. But I can see you don't look very enthused about this trip. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
Aaron placed fingertips on the surface of the table. "Mr. Williams, I have left a comfortable position as a priest of a neighborhood church and a five year marriage to a loving wife, in order to follow a command I knew would come some time in my life. Excuse me if I don't appear to be zealous at this moment." He swallowed hard. "My heart hurts because I will miss them."  
  
Surprised, Lara questioned, "You are returning back home after this is over, aren't you?"  
  
"Fifteen or twenty years ago I would have vehemently debated those words and responded by saying, 'My home is not here on earth, but with the Almighty.' A deriding smugness was evident of my character in the past to anyone who wasn't a believer. I was eager to preach and do the Lord's work but distant from the cares and worries of others. With the underlining knowledge a command would come soon, I convinced myself it would be the following year. Well, when that year came and went, and the command didn't come, I sat back and wondered. Was there something else I had to learn? A year later I became involved with the community on Cyprus, where you located me, for the next twelve years. From their influence, my rough edges were softened and smoothed. I learned to have compassion and sympathy for others. While in my second year, Mina told me the people not only wanted to hear what I had to teach them, but also to know how human I was, not necessarily how spiritual I had become. She said, 'Show us God's love not by your words only, but by your actions as well.' With her gentle suggestions, I opened my heart to them and became a part of their lives, and theirs a part of mine. The words of Jesus became clearer, 'A new commandment I give to you: that you love one another. As I have loved you, you also go out and love one another. By this, all men will know you are my disciples, if you have love for one another.'" Aaron bowed his head, took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "To answer your question, Miss Croft, I have to say this. My home is not here on earth, it's with the Almighty, but He has shown me what it is to be a disciple of Jesus by making me a part of other people's lives here on earth, caring for their needs, and loving them. He has made my heart tender and compassionate. Where He will lead me next, I don't know, but I can say with confidence, I am ready to follow His command. My only regret is that..." He covered his eyes and took rapid breaths, "... is that Mina..." He fell onto a chair and sobbed.  
  
Lara stepped near and knelt. Lisa appeared, rushed to his side, and patted his back.  
  
Yohan approached, embraced him, and whispered, "[You have excelled beyond my expectations. You are a true man, Aaron.]"  
  
After a few minutes passed, Aaron reclaimed strength in his voice. "Let me use the restroom and wash up. Excuse me." He lumbered into the hallway.  
  
Gavin closed in on Yohan and asked in Greek, "[Why do I get the feeling this is a one way trip for all of you? What is going to happen to him? No disrespect, but I want some answers!]"  
  
Yohan sighed, "[I am sorry if the full truth of our quest has not been revealed. What my destination will be has already been written. But for my sons, they will go home and be with the Lord.]"  
  
Lara responded, "[That is a very euphemistic way of saying they are going to die! Is that what you mean? Shemuel, too?]"  
  
Yohan's eyes drooped. "[I will explain everything as soon as Yonah is found.]" He walked towards Shemuel, sat, and kissed his son's forehead.  
  
***  
  
It was evening when Captain and Junior agreed to stay on the boat and guard the equipment. Lara and the others headed towards a small seafood restaurant near the Athenian coastline. A poorly lit street crossed the entrance. Lara entered first and noticed a couple eating supper within the cramped quarters.   
  
A young woman greeted in English, "How many are here for dinner?"  
  
Lara answered, "I would like to speak with Yonah BenYohanan."  
  
The woman creased her brow, "Are you talking about Benny? He is the owner and chef. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Lara glanced back to the others, who were hidden in the shadow of the entryway. "I need to speak with him, please."  
  
"And what is your name," she asked and glanced into the shadows.  
  
"Lara Croft."  
  
"I don't know anyone named Lara Croft." A man stepped out of the kitchen. Dark eyes and curly dark hair, he appeared to be in his thirties. A towel draped over his shoulder. "If you're not here for dinner then what do you want?"  
  
Lara stared and answered, "It is time to come home."  
  
Shocked, he hesitated, and stammered, "Who-who s-sent you?"  
  
Yohan stepped out of the shadow.  
  
"[No, Papa, no! You didn't give me enough time!]"  
  
"[Yonah, the Lord is calling, and we must obey,]" Yohan responded.  
  
"[Papa, are you sure it is the right time? What is the sign that it is?]" Benny added.  
  
Yohan pointed to Lara. "[She is the sign! Her presence and visions have proclaimed the Lord is calling. And she has stepped forward to declare, 'It is time to come home!']"  
  
Lara interrupted, "[I have to ask again because of his statement. Are we all going to die?]"  
  
The young woman asked, "Benny, what is going on? Who are these people?"  
  
Benny answered, "Marta, twenty-two years ago this old man, whom I called Papa, took me off the streets and adopted me when I was eleven." He noticed the others as they stepped out of the shadow. "I have seen you before." His finger pointed to Aaron.  
  
"That was twenty years ago," Aaron replied. "Papa adopted me, too."  
  
Gavin spoke to Yohan in Greek, "[You said an explanation would be given as soon as Yonah was found. I assume Benny here is Yonah. Now is a good time to explain things.]"  
  
Yohan nodded and motioned to the chairs. "[Please sit.]" He took in a deep breath. "[During my life, I have seen the progress of men, and, to my simple mind, amazing things they have developed. For instance, I wrote that I saw the world watching the judgment of God's final witnesses. Little did I know men would develop an instrument called television to make that prediction possible.]" He looked at the surprised faces to those who understood. "[Yes, I am the disciple Jesus loved, John, the son of Zebedee. My final ministry on earth is the restrainer of the demons, the powers, and the principalities of Satan, who wish to torment and enslave men, destroy the work of the Lord, and keep the knowledge of His salvation from the hearts of men. In past times, they have possessed individuals in an attempt to wreck havoc among nations, but with the Lord's help, I and a chosen few have stood in their way. Now the time has come to rid another great evil. This is not the Antichrist. For the time of the Antichrist is after the departure of the restrainer and the saints. Satan knows this. To determine if this time has approached, he sends his powerful demons, hopefully to destroy me and those with me.]" His eyes roamed about the silenced room. "[Do you have questions?]"  
  
Gavin spoke in English, "You want us to believe you are St. John the Apostle? You want us to believe you are almost two thousand years old? Excuse me if that sounds incredulous, but how is that possible?"  
  
Tim injected, "I told you this was a stupid trip to chase after! This old man is off his rocker!"  
  
Yohan addressed Gavin, "[To God, all things are possible.]"  
  
Gavin debated, "Well, you better give some reassurances or possibilities what you're saying is true! I am not going to stand by and let one of my team members walk towards her death, following a pied piper with others who are willing to go on a suicide mission! Do you understand me?"  
  
Tim jumped in, "Yeah, old man! Tell us who you really are!"   
  
"Gavin, that is not your concern!" Lara answered.  
  
"Lara, you know what I mean! It's just--." Gavin noticed Yohan approaching.   
  
Yohan placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder and spoke in a low voice. "[I know you wish to believe. So, for you, God will give a sign of His power.]" With a gentle touch, he covered Lisa's ears and commanded, "[In the name of the Lord Jesus, open your ears, young lady.]"  
  
Lisa's eyes grew large and circled. Her mouth opened. "Ma... ma... my... I... I hear... I--."  
  
Gavin faced her. "Lisa?"  
  
"I hear you... I can hear you! I can hear! Oh my God! I can hear!" Her voice rang.  
  
Stunned, Gavin repeated, "Lisa? You can hear me?"  
  
Her eyes welled with tears. "Yes! Yes! Oh, Gavin! You have a beautiful voice!"  
  
Astonished, Tim piped in, "After all these years... and now you can hear? How did this happen?"  
  
Lisa smiled at him. "Tim, your voice is so strong and bold." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know how it happened! I felt his hands on my ears... and now I can hear! She looked at Lara. "Say something! Please!"  
  
Perplexed, Lara looked at the others and spoke, "I... don't know what to say? Can you really hear me?"  
  
Lisa exclaimed, "Your voice is like a refreshing drink from a cool river. It's beautiful! Oh my God! I can hear you! I can hear all of you!" She turned towards Yohan and cried, "Thank you, thank you! God bless you! Oh thank you so much!"  
  
Gavin's mouth opened but nothing came out. His surprised expression gazed at Yohan.  
  
Tim backtracked through the entrance. "I can't believe this! This is not happening, this is not happening." He stepped outside.  
  
After a few seconds, Yohan spoke in English, "We must fast and pray." He motioned to Aaron, Yonah, and Shemuel.  
  
As Yohan passed by, Lara held out a hand, touched his sleeve, and whispered a question, "[How were you able to do that?]"  
  
He responded, "[No, my dear. The correct question to ask is why do you become deaf when God calls? He is very close, and gently He calls for you.]" His eyes sparkled. "[I see another vision that is unanswered and will pray the Lord will give you an answer.]"  
  
Her hand dropped as Yohan stepped away. Lara turned towards Lisa and Gavin. His expression had not changed, but a tear rolled out from a corner of his eye.  
  
***  
  
Using her many Athenian connections, a jet was chartered in haste. The occupants included the pilot, co-pilot, Yohan, Aaron, Yonah (Benny), Shemuel, Lara, Gavin, Lisa, and Tim.  
  
Before take off, Benny instructed Marta to remain behind and manage the restaurant. After a passionate kiss, he placed in her hand a small black crucifix that hung on a silver rope.  
  
"You're coming back, aren't you, Benny?" she inquired in a timid tone.  
  
His hands rubbed her neck. "Don't worry about that, okay? This will all be over before you know it."  
  
A brave smile crossed their faces.  
  
He sat next to the window and watched Marta wave goodbye as the plane taxied to the runway. His eyes did not turn away even after take off.  
  
Lara observed it all and kept a close eye on him. When the jet reached a cruising altitude, she moved to the seat next to him. "I hope you don't mind if I ask a couple of questions--."  
  
Benny faced her. "Excuse me, Miss, I don't want to sound rude but I have no desire to talk right now." He pointed to Aaron. "Maybe he will be better with conversations. Go ask him your questions, okay?" His face turned towards the window.  
  
Embarrassed, Lara maneuvered closer to Aaron. "Do you have any idea what you are heading into?"  
  
Aaron mustered a smile. "No, I don't."  
  
"Then why are you going? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"There is a saying from my youth, 'It is better to be in the middle of the battle with God than on the sidelines with the Devil.' Many people don't know there is a battle for their lives and have already chosen sides, whether consciously or unconsciously."  
  
Tim snickered, "What a load of bull."  
  
Lara ignored the comment and asked, "How does anyone bypass judgment day?"  
  
Aaron's eyes fixed on Lara's. "Paul of Tarsus wrote in the letter to the Romans, '... if you confess with your mouth Jesus as Lord, and believe in your heart that God raised Him from the dead, you shall be saved.' In the Gospel of John it is written, 'He who believes in the Son has eternal life; but he who does not obey the Son shall not see life, but the wrath of God abides on him.' In the first letter from John, these words appear, 'If we confess our sins, He is faithful and righteous to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness.'" He paused. "Confess your sins to God. Be sorry you broke His Laws. Acknowledge the fact Jesus died in your place for your sins. Believe in your heart He was raised from the dead, and you will pass from death to life and bypass judgment day. Jesus said it best when speaking with Nicodemus, 'For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish, but have eternal life. For God did not send the Son into the world to judge the world, but that the world should be saved through Him. He who believes in Him is not judged...'"  
  
Lara noticed Lisa and Gavin were listening and soaking up every word. "I am sure you are asked this question," she continued, "but here it comes. Explain the Trinity. Is there one God, or are there three?"  
  
Aaron answered, "That is a very good question. Many educated and gifted scholars have better explanations of the Trinity than I do. My first reaction is to hesitate and ask you to locate their published papers. But let me say this, it is a mystery, yet the Trinity is something we can understand. I will use an example to illustrate how I perceive it. If I say, 'H-two-O', you would reply to me by saying, 'Water,' because that is what water is made of. And if I ask, 'What about steam and ice?' You would say, 'Yes, H-two-O is also steam and ice.' Now if we use this example to speak about the Trinity, the concept is not hard to imagine. God is the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. To explain any further would be like grasping the infinite and squeezing it into the finite mind, or like understanding the ocean by looking at a bucket of water. It will not fit. Miss Croft, if you and I stood at the shoreline, we could see how vast and immense the ocean is by viewing its surface and the pounding waves. But from the shoreline we cannot imagine how deep it is or the forces and secrets it holds within. It is the same when we view the Trinity. We cannot imagine the depth behind it, but God manifested Himself to us through the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." His head tilted. "Miss Croft, do you believe in the saving grace of God through the redemptive power of the crucifixion? Do you believe Jesus died for your sins?"  
  
"I believe!" Lisa chimed.  
  
Gavin followed, "I believe!"  
  
Aaron turned towards them. "Bow your heads and pray with me." A hand extended to Lara. "Would you like to join us in prayer?"  
  
Lara hesitated. "Erm... no. You go ahead... I need some time to think." She moved to another seat near a window and watched Lisa, Gavin, and Aaron huddled together.  
  
Sitting behind her, Tim leaned forward and spoke, "What's the matter, Dreamy? Don't have enough faith?"  
  
Lara snapped, "And what interests do you have in being here, Tim? There is nothing monetary to gain on this trip. Why didn't you stay with Captain Konas and Junior?"  
  
Tim sneered, "Gavin and I go back a long way. We met at a South Pacific resort. Both of us taught diving lessons to tourists. But on the side, he would dive for pearls. Call it a natural gift, luck, or whatever, he always found treasures. I stayed close to him because he was my ticket to the good life. So whatever happens to him, I want to know about it." He pointed to the huddle. "Now Lisa... I met her and taught her how to dive." He gazed at Lisa for a moment in silence. "I had my eye on her first... but she wanted to take the advance class Gavin was teaching. He became interested in her and started to learn sign language so they could talk. Five years ago he enlisted her to be part of the team." His eyes met Lara's. "I didn't understand why he undertook the trouble of getting to know a deaf girl, but now the reasons behind it have become very apparent. She looked like someone from his past."  
  
Lara responded, "Lisa is very warm and friendly in her own right, but I'm puzzled you are not amazed that she can now hear. Why is that?"  
  
"Call me a skeptic, but this all sounds too weird. That old man doesn't look a day over sixty-five. And these other guys? Who are they? Nobodies! Why are we so concerned about gathering them as well? And for what?" Tim sat back and folded his arms. "We are wasting our time."  
  
Lara repeated, "You didn't answer my question. Don't you think it is miraculous Lisa is able to hear after she was touched?"  
  
Tim harrumphed, "I don't have an answer for that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't believe in miracles!"  
  
Lara pointed to Lisa. "She can hear! What would you call it?"  
  
"I said I don't have an answer for you... yet!" he snarled and looked out the window.  
  
Lara settled back, stroked a hand through her hair, and eyed Lisa and Gavin as they spoke with Aaron. 


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon wind contained a chill that cut through the skin. Conversation among the group was light and brief as they rode to Lara's estate.   
  
At the front door her butler greeted them. His eyes widened at the number of people accompanying Lara. Winston addressed her, "Lady Croft, you didn't call, and I am afraid we are ill prepared to offer the level of hospitality necessary for your fellow guests. For future reference, please have the courtesy to call in order to make advanced preparations."  
  
Lara ignored the ranting. "Winston, please set the dinner table for four."  
  
Winston raised an eyebrow, glanced at the others, and answered, "As you wish. Dinner will be served within the hour." He stepped back and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Her finger pointed to the second floor. "Your things can be placed in the guestrooms up there. A library is on the opposite side where you can..." She looked at Yohan and Aaron. "Erm... continue, you know, your... prayer sessions."  
  
Compliments about the house and décor were heard as they climbed the stairs.   
  
She signaled for Aaron to come near, while the others entered the rooms. "I was about to ask Benny this question, but he rebuffed me. Both of you had a black cross that looked similar to the other. You gave yours to Mina, he gave his to Marta. Where did you get them?"  
  
Aaron leaned on the window seat and his eyes lost focused. "That is a piece of petrified wood I had an artisan fashion into a cross. The wood was taken from the Ark."  
  
Puzzled, Lara asked, "The Ark of the Covenant?"  
  
He looked at Lara. "No, no, no. Noah's Ark. Forty years ago Papa, a Turkish guide, and myself trekked into the mountains of Ararat. The guide led us directly to the Ark. It was partially covered with snow. But I remember vividly... being lowered through the top... seeing the many stalls was like looking into a deep dark cavern. I didn't stay too long inside, but long enough to find a splintered piece of wood. It felt like a rock. Stuffing it in my pocket, I climbed out. Ten years later a craftsman designed and ground the wood into a cross. Yonah probably visited before the Kurds and the Turkish army began fighting in the area. Mine was given to Mina... as a memorial."  
  
"Shemuel doesn't have one," Lara concluded.  
  
"Yes, that's right, and due to the dangers, and the Turkish government's reluctance to allow any expeditions into the area, I'm afraid he will never have one." Aaron frowned and headed for the stairs.  
  
***  
  
A police officer viewed the folder on his desk, picked up the phone, and dialed.  
  
"Hallo, Miss Croft. Inspector Ferguson here. I'm the one investigating the robbery at your estate. First off, good to have you back. Your manservant, Winston, was very helpful while you were away... Yes, he was looked after at the local infirmary but didn't want to stay... Hearty fellow, yes indeed... Right, right... Well, to keep you informed, we covered all possibilities of where they could have fenced these items... Oh? You don't think they want to sell them? What makes you say that, Miss Croft?... Hmmm, I see... No, no. We never thought they might use them for a religious ritual... Now, Miss Croft, we are doing the best we can... Really... Excuse me for interrupting, but could you tell me where you were during this time?... No, I am not implying anything... No, I--... No, but--... Please, Miss, that language is not necessary... The Mediterranean?... Someone can verify this?... No, no. You don't have to put him on right now, Miss--... Hallo, Inspector Ferguson here. And your name?... Gavin Williams... Ah, yes, you were with Miss Croft in the Mediterranean. What was your purpose there?... An exploration, you say... Hunting for treasure... Very good, very good. Well, you sound quite convincible... No, sir, that was not sarcasm... No, I didn't imply anything by it... No, I--... No, but I--... Please, Mr. Williams, could you put Miss Croft back on?... Yes, Miss Croft, going back to what you said about religious rituals. We did find an abandoned vehicle at an inn not far from Stonehenge. Do you think they may be going there?... Hallo?... Miss Croft?..." Ferguson looked at another officer. "I think she hung up on me."  
  
The captain jumped out of his office. "Ferguson, was that who I think you were speaking with?"  
  
"Miss Lara Croft. I was updating her about the burglary."  
  
The captain pounced on the officer's desk. "What information did you give her?"  
  
Shaken, Ferguson replied, "Uhhh... We found a vehicle at an inn near Stonehenge. Then she hung up."  
  
The captain's eyes glazed, "Oh my God! She's headed for Stonehenge!" He barked orders at the other officers. "Call the nearest emergency vehicles to Stonehenge before that crazed woman blows up another historical site!" His arm lifted Ferguson from his seat. "Get your car! We're heading for Stonehenge!"  
  
***  
  
Lara zippered her jacket, stepped out of the car, and opened the trunk. Gavin, Lisa, and Tim followed after her.  
  
Gavin peered down the road. "I don't see the other car, Lara. They couldn't keep up with the way you were driving."  
  
"It's not hard to get here." Lara reached into the trunk and pulled out a shotgun. "Here, Gavin, take this. I got this recently, so be careful. And here's a pouch full of cartridges."  
  
He gripped the gun. "What are you expecting, Lara?"  
  
"The unexpected," she replied and turned towards Tim and Lisa. "Here, a 9mm Berreta for each of you."  
  
Dumbstruck, Tim rebelled, "Hey, I didn't sign up for this! I never used a gun before! What do you think you're doing? Are you going to get us killed?"  
  
Lara rebuffed, "We are going to save some lives! Especially the lives of the others!"  
  
Tim argued, "Is that the plan? Get us killed so the others will live? No, thank you!"  
  
"You will not be in the middle of the battle. I promise you that."  
  
Lisa's sad eyes looked at the pistol. "I have never used a gun before, either."  
  
She glared at Tim and Lisa. "Look. The pistols have full clips and the safety is off. Just be careful."  
  
"And what is that hand-cannon you're holding?" Tim asked.  
  
Lara furrowed her brow and slapped in a clip. "A .50 Caliber Desert Eagle."  
  
Tim scanned inside the trunk. "What kind of archaeology requires all these guns and ammunition? Or are you some sort of mercenary?"  
  
She closed the trunk. "Lisa, stay by the car until the others arrive." Her hand motioned to Tim and Gavin. "Let's head for the visitor's area. A guard should have appeared by now to tell us the site is closed."  
  
They jogged to a nearby building.  
  
Lara eased open an unlocked door and peeked. In the dark room she heard a muffled sound from a far corner. A penlight searched the origins of the sound.  
  
Two guards, seated back to back, were tied and gagged. Their heads nodded to the floor. Near their feet laid the body of another guard. His head was twisted to face the opposite direction.  
  
Lara stifled a yelp.  
  
Tim shuddered, "What the hell happened to him?"  
  
Gavin stepped over the body and removed a gag from a guard. "Who did this?"  
  
The guard gasped, "Two men. Actually, one of them wrenched poor Harold's head about like that when he wouldn't let them near the stones. Then they forced us into this building and bounded us together."  
  
Lara searched the grounds through a window. "I see a soft glow of light between the stones, and two shadows." She strode to the door and commanded, "Tim, untie these guards! Gavin, let's go see who is out there!"  
  
"Hey, don't you think we should call for help?" Tim questioned. "Look what they did to the guy on the floor!"  
  
Lara saw the light glow brighter behind a stone. "They would be too late, Tim! Let's go, Gavin!" She exited and Gavin followed.  
  
Tim's hands shook as he leaned against the window and watched them stalking among the stone formations.  
  
A guard spoke, "Excuse me, sir, but aren't you going to untie us?"  
  
Close to the perimeter of the circle of stones, Lara motioned to Gavin to hide behind a fallen stone. She peeked around to view the center.  
  
Two men stood in front of a leather satchel. The taller one reached out to a floating orb while muttering an incantation. The glow of the orb increased as his fingers touched the surface. His back jolted into an arch and his head tilted upwards. A yellow light traveled through his hands, up his arms, and dulled to a luster at his shoulders. After a couple of violent tosses of his head, the orb darkened and fell to the ground.  
  
Lara stepped into an open area and aimed. "That's enough, gentlemen! Leave the bag on the ground and raise your hands!"  
  
The tall man sneered, "So, Miss Croft, you finally decided to show yourself. No sense lurking about the monoliths with your armed friends, playing a hide-and-seek game. I knew you were here."  
  
Gavin poked the barrel of the shotgun over the fallen stone.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with those artifacts?" Lara grilled, keeping both men in sight.  
  
The corner of the taller one's mouth moved further up. "I'm Al, and this is Jimmy. The real question, though, is not who I am but who I will become. Your master, your ruler, your king. I will be all that to you, and you will be a slave to my desires."   
  
"In your dreams!" Lara growled. "You are surrounded! Raise your hands and step away from the satchel!"  
  
Al snickered, "Really, Miss Croft? Do you call yourself and Mr. Williams enough of a force to stop me? You also left a person in the visitor's building who is whimpering by the window and still has yet to untie the guards. The woman by the car is curious to know which way to hold a gun... And now I see another car has arrived. Reinforcements, Miss Croft?" He chuckled. "Unarmed men, including an old man and a little boy. You can't be serious." A long sigh of boredom escaped his lips. "I'm tired of this game." His hand reached inside the satchel.  
  
The gun blasted a hole in the bag.   
  
"I said don't move!" Aiming at his head reinforced the threat.  
  
He snarled, "You insignificant creature, you useless waste of skin! You don't know whom you are dealing with! I have enough power to squash you like a bug! Your attempts to delay me will amount to nothing!"  
  
"Big talk from a little man who wants to be king! Shut up and move away from the satchel!"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Pity. I suppose I must dispose of you sooner than expected." His hand waved upward, and Lara's gun flew up and beyond the perimeter of the stones. Another motion of his hand raised her six meters above the ground.  
  
Gavin stood and aimed.   
  
Al held up a hand in Gavin's direction.  
  
The barrel of the shotgun exploded. Gavin yelled in pain.  
  
Another arm movement catapulted Gavin into the night. A thud resounded where he landed in the darkness.  
  
With Al's attention diverted, Lara fell and twisted an ankle. She scurried to her feet and limped behind a stone.  
  
"What is the use of running, Miss Croft? Your end is inevitable." Al scampered after her.  
  
She darted between the stones and hid. Her eyes peeked through a crevice.  
  
Jimmy pointed, "She's over there, Al!"  
  
A curse fell out of her mouth and she scrambled over a stone. A hand clamped around her neck and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Didn't think you could escape with a sprained ankle now, did you?" Like a rag doll, he flung her towards an upright stone.  
  
Lara bounced at the base and rolled. Propped against the stone, she groaned, rubbed her shoulder, and glanced towards the parking lot.  
  
The headlights of a car stretched the shadows of three persons seated on the grass.   
  
An invisible force pinned Lara to the stone's surface. She closed her eyes and screamed in pain from the fierce pressure.   
  
Al crept nearer and closed his hand into a fist. He salivated and spat, "Now I will crush you like the vermin that you are, Miss Croft. Who will save you now?"  
  
"[You will not harm her, demon!]" Yohan emerged from the darkness.  
  
Al turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Who is that speaking?" His eyes grew large when the old man came closer, and shrieked, "I know who you are! You're here to torment me!" He ran to the center of the circle of stones to the leather bag.  
  
Lara slumped to the ground and laid on her side.  
  
Yohan knelt beside her and held out a hand. "Missy, the key."  
  
Her hand searched in a pocket for the Grecian key found in the Mediterranean.  
  
Yohan took the key and placed a hand on Lara's arm. "[Please, oversee the needs of my sons.]" He stood and walked into the inner circle of stones.  
  
She sat and watched.  
  
Al reached into the satchel and pulled out the dagger. He pointed towards Yohan and spoke in Greek, "[Stay away from me, old man! Don't come closer!]"  
  
Yohan shouted, "[I bind you, demon, in the name of the Lord Jesus!]"  
  
Al shrieked, "[No! No! Don't torment me! Don't send me away!]" His arm flailed and plunged the dagger into Jimmy's chest.  
  
Shocked, Jimmy stood wide-eyed, and then fell on his back.  
  
"[What is your name, demon?]" Yohan demanded.  
  
Through gritted teeth, he spoke, "[My name is... Abaddon! I was promised to be king! This I know is a fact!]"  
  
"[I have finally found you, Abaddon!]" Yohan exclaimed. "[The Lord God has heard your cries and will allow you to have a kingdom. You were named, 'Destruction', but from now on you will be called, 'Apollyon, the Destroyer, king of the locusts'. And your reign will not begin until the appointed time the Lord has assigned. Until then, you will wait in the abyss.]" His hand raised the key.  
  
A portal materialized and the door burst open. A whirlwind snaked out of the opening and snared the demon.  
  
Al screeched and flailed. He fought against the whirlwind's grip. Frantic, his arms clawed and legs kicked.  
  
The grip held tight and pulled him into the dark abyss.  
  
Yohan approached the portal, closed the door, and locked it with the key.  
  
The ground quaked, and the portal vanished behind a flurry of wind.  
  
Lara shielded her eyes until the wind subsided.  
  
The tall stranger and the portal were a memory, and Yohan was nowhere to be found. An eerie silence settled among the stones. The shadows created by the headlights were no longer there.  
  
Lara jumped when a hand touched her.  
  
"Are you alright? Where is Gavin?" Lisa asked.  
  
Lara looked around. Her eyes turned sad. "Help me up and we will search for him."  
  
As they hobbled a few meters, a twinkle of lights from within the inner circle caught Lara's attention.  
  
"Oh my God, Lisa! Run!"  
  
"Why? What is going to happen?"  
  
"The Dagger of Xian has the power to transform the person, who has their heart embedded with it, into a fiery dragon! The demon's accomplice was stabbed with it, and now he is being transformed! Run!"  
  
"I have to help you! Your ankle is bad!" she insisted.  
  
Lara pushed her forward. "Just run! Forget about me!"  
  
Lisa hesitated, and then raced ahead. Lara stumbled after.  
  
A brilliant flash of light pierced the night, and the head of a dragon extended above the standing stones.  
  
Lisa stopped and pointed. "Isn't that your gun on the ground?"  
  
Lara scrambled to the spot and picked up the Desert Eagle. She paused and looked back. "In order to defeat the dragon, we have to pull out the dagger from its heart. I have a plan. Race to one side of the circle while I go to the other. I will draw its attention by shooting. When it moves towards me, I will hide and you begin shooting. Hide when it notices you, then I will shoot. Continue in this fashion until one of us has clear access to the dagger underneath. Are you willing to do that?"  
  
Lisa's trembling hand gripped the Berreta. "I'll do my best!"  
  
"That's all I'm asking!" Lara responded. "Let's do it!"  
  
Like a frightened rabbit, Lisa streaked to one side of the circle.  
  
Lara hopped to the other and blasted a couple of rounds.  
  
The dragon shot a column of fire towards Lara's direction.  
  
She dived under the fire, dodged between the stones, and hid. Air sucked through her teeth while her ankle throbbed. Lisa's gunfire rang from the opposite side, and Lara peeked around the corner.  
  
The beast turned towards the sound and exhaled flames in that direction.  
  
Lara spotted the hilt of the dagger protruding from the dragon's belly. 'A clear opening to it,' she thought, and stepped out to run. Her ankle twisted again. She yelped in pain and fell to her knees.  
  
The dragon turned towards her.  
  
Stumbling onto her side, she aimed and shot a few rounds.  
  
The creature's head reared up to shower another flurry of flames.  
  
Lara rolled between two upright stones and darted behind one of them before the ground was consumed by fire. She stood on one leg and leaned against the rock. 'How can I dash underneath it and grab the dagger with this bad ankle! I won't be fast enough!' As Lisa's shots rang, Lara's eyes circled and pondered for a solution. 'I must draw its attention long enough so Lisa will have a chance to do it!' Her head peered around the corner.  
  
The dragon maneuvered closer to Lisa and let out a volley of scorching flame.  
  
Lara stepped into the open and squeezed the trigger.  
  
The gunshots caused the beast's neck to twist around towards her direction and its foot stepped closer.  
  
Her finger released round after round into the dragon, until the mind registered the clicking sound of the empty gun.  
  
The dragon reared its head.  
  
Lara's sharp eye caught the movement of a shadow underneath the creature's belly. In an instant she moved behind an upright stone before the intense heat blazed nearby.   
  
The unearthly screams of the dragon thundered in the night air, another exhale of fire was blown, and the thump of its body shook the ground.  
  
Lara's head popped out around the stone and viewed the disintegration of the dragon's body. The corner of her eye caught flames rolling on the ground and her ear heard the scared cries. She whipped her jacket off, leapt towards the fire, and smothered the flames.  
  
Lisa's hair was scorched and face twisted in agony.  
  
"Don't move! I have a medicine kit and bandages in the car! I'll be right back!"  
  
Lisa 's meek and painful voice responded, "Please hurry."  
  
Lara skipped around the dissolved and putrid remains of the beast. As she hopped a few meters beyond the perimeter of the stones, a metal object smacked her shoulder. The pain caused her to fall.  
  
The barrel of a gun pressed against her head.  
  
"I should have known your plan from the very beginning! You wanted to kill us all!"  
  
Horrified, Lara stared at Tim's contorted face. In a calm tone she spoke,   
  
"Please, put the gun down. Lisa is hurt. We have to help her."  
  
"I don't think so, Lara! I saw you kill Gavin, the old man, and now Lisa! When were you going to kill me?"  
  
"Tim, you don't know what you're talking about. Please, put the gun down. We need to help Lisa."  
  
"And those two guys and the kid by the car... I don't know how you did it, but they fell like a ton of bricks hit them when the ground shook!"  
  
Lara's eyes concentrated on the ground near the headlights of the car.  
  
Three dark forms were sprawled on the grass. One of them moved.  
  
"Tim, someone is moving near the car." Lara gestured, "We have to see if he needs help."  
  
"Nice try, Lara! But I checked them before confronting you! They are all stone cold dead!" He cried, "Gavin was the only one I was worried about, and now he is gone... and you're going to pay for it! You're history, Lady!"  
  
Lara flinched as the gun pressed harder against her head. In a cool, calm voice, she replied, "Maybe it is Gavin moving near the car."  
  
Tim's eyes widened. He straightened up and looked at the dark forms. "Gavin? Old buddy, is that you? Are you okay?"  
  
Lara's leg swept Tim's feet out from underneath him.  
  
He collapsed on his back.  
  
Her hands grabbed his forearm. She positioned her body with the gun in front and Tim's body at her back. Her side rested on his upper arm. Fingers began to pry open his hand around the Berreta.  
  
Tim's hand pulled hard on the braided hair until his arm was free from under her. The cold gun barrel nestled into the back of her head. "Goodbye, Lara! I hope you said your prayers!" His finger pulled the trigger.  
  
The gun clicked.  
  
"What the hell?" A puzzled expression appeared on his face. He pulled the trigger again.  
  
The gun clicked.  
  
Perplexed, Tim examined the gun.  
  
Lara's fist landed on his nose.  
  
He screamed and rolled on the ground. His hands covered the trickling blood from his nostrils. "You broke my nose! You broke my nose!"  
  
Lara pulled the belt from his trousers and tied his wrists behind. "Don't go away, Tim. I'll be right back."  
  
The Berreta was lifted and examined. The safety was off. The gun clip was released and the clip contained a full number of bullets. In haste she disassembled the gun and inspected the firing chamber.   
  
One bullet rested inside.   
  
A vacant feeling washed emotions out of her body, and her mind became empty as she stared. 'So close to death... yet I survived... again,' she thought. Her eyes viewed the night sky. "Lord, why have you chosen me? Why have I survived?"  
  
A soft moan from a dark patch of grass crept to her ears.  
  
Lara hopped towards it and knelt. "Gavin! Are you alright?"  
  
His response came in short breaths, "I think... some bones... are broken... Can't... breathe well."  
  
She ripped open his bloodstained shirt and examined the wounds. "You've lost some blood but it doesn't look serious." A small smile crossed her lips. "As long as you're alive is the important thing. Don't talk and relax. I'm going for help."  
  
His eyes darted about and the lines on his brow tightened. "Where's... Lisa?"  
  
Lara glanced back at the stones. "We fought against the dragon, but she suffered some burns. I have to get help for her, too."  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
She sighed. "I'll tell you all about it another time. First thing is to get help. Relax."  
  
As she limped towards the car, a small shadow approached.  
  
"Missy, are you in pain?"  
  
"Shemuel! You're alive!" Her face became concerned. "Were you hurt?"  
  
"I feel dizzy but I'm not hurt. But the others... my brothers," his arm motioned towards the car.  
  
They hurried and knelt besides the nearest dark form on the ground. Lara touched Benny's neck.  
  
He stirred and muttered, "Oh, boy, what was it that knocked us down?"  
  
She questioned, "What was the last thing you remembered?"  
  
Benny sat up and brushed his forehead. "A lot of wind... the ground shook... then a crushing coldness dropped on my head. It felt like an ice cold hand grabbed my neck and cracked it." He rubbed the back of his head. "I feel a little dizzy."  
  
Lara helped him stand. "I need both of you to help with the others. There are medicine kits and bandages in my car." She patted their arms. "It is good to see you are alright." Her eyes looked down at Aaron. "And how are you feeling, Aaron?" She knelt and repeated, "Are you feeling alright? Aaron, are you hurt?" A hand was placed on his neck. Her eyes grew large, and she cried, "Oh, God! Please not him! Oh, please not him!" Her mind recalled the CPR training and her hands began to push on his chest. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she went through the routine of blowing air into his lungs and the rhythmic pushing on his chest.   
  
Screeching sounds of sirens grew closer and the hypnotic flash of strobe lights became brighter, but Lara did not notice them. She did not feel the arms that pulled her away. Nor remembered the faces attached to the hands placing the pads of a defibrillator and jolted Aaron's body. A needle was jabbed into his chest and the defibrillator pads delivered another jolt. The one thing she recalled, the sad eyes of the emergency attendant. His head shook and he whispered, "I'm sorry, miss."  
  
***  
  
Weeks later, in a doctor's office, Lara stood near the window and gazed below at a parking lot. Grim faced, she watched individuals walking through the drizzle to the cars. The heavy gray afternoon sky threatened to burst. She heard the door open and turned around.  
  
"How are you feeling, Lara?" The balding gentleman lifted a pen from his white coat and walked to the desk.  
  
Lara shrugged, "Alright, I suppose, Dr. Raleigh."  
  
"How is the ankle? I hope you are not putting too much pressure on it." He sat behind the desk.  
  
She gazed out the window. "It still hurts, but not as much as last week."  
  
Dr. Raleigh leaned back and observed. "Sorry about having Inspector Ferguson meet with you here in my office. He wanted to ask some important questions to clear up a few details. By his appearance when he left I must assume it wasn't a productive meeting."  
  
Lara shuffled to one of the chairs opposite the desk. "He doesn't believe anything I told him regarding the artifacts, my friends, or what happened at Stonehenge. After repeating the story a number of times, I find it hard to believe myself."  
  
Dr. Raleigh leaned forward, "From my experience, this world has many things that defy explanations. Mysteries and miracles happen everyday. Sometimes our minds are too fogged, or our perceptions too narrow, to notice the wonders that are occurring nearby." A folder was placed on the desk. "This is what you're anxious to hear about. My observations and conclusions regarding the others."  
  
Her head rested against the chair. "Dr. Raleigh, you have been a friend of our family for as long as I can remember. I value your word, and called for you to examine what all these other doctors have explained. Please tell me your conclusions, and don't hold anything back."  
  
The folder was opened, and Dr. Raleigh placed on his glasses. "Let me quickly say, the other young lady... Elise Crawford Williams... looks very much like you. Her wounds are healing quite nicely. They appeared to be first degree burns so I don't expect any scars to remain." He looked up and smiled. "I don't think Inspector Ferguson enjoyed her answers to his questions either."  
  
Lara's hand brushed back her hair. "Did you examine her completely? In all honesty, when I took off my jacket to put out the flames, she resembled a human torch."  
  
"Yes, a thorough examination was done. I understand she was once deaf, but no traces of deafness were found from my testing. She has a full range of hearing." He scratched his chin. "Timothy Shannon will have to be moved to a psychiatric hospital better suited to handle cases like his. Right now he is heavily sedated from having those violent bouts of rage. Two nurses received concussions while trying to restrain him during his stay here." His glasses came off. "I observed his behavior from behind a closed door, and he displayed some unfounded anger on your behalf. I must concur with the other doctor's recommendation. It is the best course of action to take."  
  
Lara closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
The page was turned and the glasses placed on. "Your friend, Gavin Williams, is very lucky to be alive. Any one of his five broken ribs should have punctured a lung or pierced his heart. The fragment wounds sustained from the exploding gun were not deep enough to be concerned about. He has been placed in a body cast and his right arm immobilized because of the broken collarbone. His bones will heal properly after several weeks, and with physical therapy should be as good as new."   
  
Lara faced the floor. "Do you have the coroner's report in the folder?"  
  
Dr. Raleigh turned the page and read. "'The cause of death for Aaron BenYohanan is from a cerebral hematoma due to a closed head injury.'" He paused.  
  
Her knees were brought up to her chest.  
  
"There was nothing more you could have done, Lara. He needed immediate surgery to save his life."  
  
She sniffled, "What caused it to happen?"  
  
The page was scanned. "The coroner was not very conclusive. It is noted no head wounds or points of impact were found. A sentence is written suggesting a violent shaking of the head that ruptured the blood vessels, or brain aneurysms that erupted. Did your friend ever complain about severe headaches?"  
  
She shook her head, placed a foot on the floor, and hugged the other leg.  
  
Another page was turned.  
  
"More tests are necessary to see what inflicts Yonah BenYohanan. The doctors have to narrow down the possible reasons for his loss of arm strength, momentary loss of balance, and muscle twitches. It's a process of elimination, requiring weeks of testing." His fingers drummed the desk. "One doctor believes the tests will lead to a diagnosis of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. He witnessed similar symptoms on another patient, but not as advanced as this one. The Americans call it, 'Lou Gehrig's Disease', named after a famous athlete." The glasses came off. "This gentleman, 'Benny', is anxious to return home. He speaks in great lengths about a young lady named Marta, whom he plans to wed. His passion was quite apparent from the story he related to me about her. From what he said, she ran away from home because of the constant sexual abuse received from her father. Penniless, she sold herself for money and became a street prostitute for several months. Benny explained how he met her; slumped on the ground in a dark alley, sick, beaten, and stripped of her clothing with only a dark plastic bag as covering. With great pity, he brought her home and nursed her to health. She stayed with Benny for some time thereafter, until her 'pimp' came and wanted her back. To finish the story, Benny paid the pimp nearly all his life savings to keep her with him... a very noble gesture."  
  
Lara spoke, "Spare no expense for whatever tests or treatments are necessary for him."  
  
"If the tests prove positive for ALS, there is nothing more we can do, other than keep him comfortable until the last day."  
  
Her head rose. "Spare no expense for whatever is necessary for him."  
  
More pages were pulled from the folder. "I have the results from the CAT scan done on Shemuel BenYohanan." He frowned. "There is a tumor forming in an inaccessible area of his brain. More tests are required to determine malignancy, and if it will respond to chemotherapy or radiation treatment."  
  
Lara's chin rested on her knee. "How long does he have?"  
  
Dr. Raleigh leaned back. "That is uncertain. We don't know how quickly it's growing. If it proves to be malignant, he may live between three months to three years without treatment." The glasses were slipped off. "I understand you will be acting as his guardian. Why take this extra responsibility, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
The other foot was placed on the floor. "It's a favor his father asked me to do before he disappeared."  
  
Confused, Dr. Raleigh replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed Aaron was the father. What were their relationships?"  
  
"Brothers," Lara stated. "It's a rather long and involved story, Dr. Raleigh. I can explain it at another time." Her head turned towards the office door. "May I see Shemuel now?"  
  
"Yes, of course." He closed the folder, stood, and extended a hand. "It's good to see you again, Lara. Give my regards to your family. I'll send the young man right in."  
  
She shook his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Raleigh."  
  
He opened the office door and exited.  
  
Lara leaned against the desk and looked at the closed folder. A hand touched its corner.  
  
The door opened and Shemuel entered.  
  
"How are you feeling, Shemuel?" Her lips forced a smile.  
  
"Please don't worry about me, Missy. I know why they are doing all these tests." He walked to a chair.  
  
The smile faded and her eyes saddened. "The doctor who walked out of here will find something to stop whatever is growing in your head. Meanwhile, I don't want you to be afraid. I will take care of you."  
  
Shemuel looked into her eyes. "I'm not afraid to die."  
  
Her head tilted. "That is a brave thing to say."  
  
"I didn't mean to sound brave, Missy. But to me, death is just a door we all have to face. I am not afraid of it because I know what lays behind it for me."  
  
She knelt down and held his hands. "I just don't want to see you suffer."  
  
A small smile appeared, "Papa told me God values His children like gold. To purify gold, it must be heated and melted so the impure things can rise to the top and be taken out. Suffering is like that to our hearts."  
  
Amazed, Lara questioned, "How did you get to be so wise?"  
  
"The fear of the Lord is the beginning of wisdom, and the knowledge of the Holy   
  
One is understanding."  
  
Lara smiled, "What would you like to have in the whole wide world? What would you like me to get for you?"  
  
Shemuel looked out the window. "I would like to have a piece of the wood from the Ark, and have it made into a cross. Then I would give it to someone to remember me with."  
  
Lara moved to see his eyes. "Who would you give it to?"  
  
His cheeks turned red. "You."  
  
She paused and stared. Then, her hand patted his head. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Shemuel nodded. "But let's not eat here. I don't like the way the food looks."  
  
Lara agreed, "Me neither. But first, let's stop at Gavin's room and see how he is doing. I bet he has an itch that needs to be scratched underneath his cast."  
  
They chuckled and exited the office.  
  
***  
  
Days later at the hectic office of Dr. Lara Croft, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Connie. Is Dr. Croft available?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor Robinson. She is not here right now and won't be around for a few days."  
  
"Oh, my. It sounds like an unexpected trip. Where did she go?"  
  
Connie hesitated. "First stop was to Cyprus to pay respects to the family of a friend. Then... to Turkey."  
  
"Turkey! Why Turkey?"  
  
"I'm not suppose to say," she rebutted.  
  
"Tell me the truth, Connie. Did the British Museum authorize this trip?"  
  
"Please, Professor, I am not suppose to tell anything to anyone."  
  
He laughed, "This is a typical unauthorized trip for Lara. Don't worry, Connie. You can confide in me. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Well..." Connie cupped a hand around the phone and whispered, "She said she was going to explore the mountainous area of Ararat. But here is the puzzling part... she took a young boy with her. What do you think she is looking for?"  
  
Professor Robinson was silent for a few seconds. "There's only one structure I know reported to be its final resting place in that region. Noah's Ark." He sighed, "I pray she doesn't cause another international incident."  
  
Connie added, "I just pray she returns home safe and sound."  
  
***  
  
On the plane to Cyprus, Lara slept, and her dream continued...  
  
The white knight arrived on horseback, carrying a flaming sword. The creatures scurried away and disappeared into the forest. The knight bent down, gave her the sword, and pulled the horse around to gallop away.  
  
"Wait!" Lara begged.  
  
The horse turned about, and the knight looked down at her.  
  
She stood and skipped to the horse's side. "Please, sir knight, may I see who it is that has given me this weapon."  
  
"My Lady, there is no need to know. I am just a servant of the Lord, who has sent me. He waits for you at the end of your journey."  
  
She placed a hand on the horse. "Will you accompany me, or must I travel alone?"  
  
The horse stepped back. "You will not be alone. The Lord will always be with you and will send His Spirit, and others, to assist in your time of need." The knight pointed to the sword. "Keep hold of the Word of God within your heart, for it is sharper than any two edge sword."  
  
"And where will this journey take me?"  
  
"Your journey leads to the crystal castle, but the path will not be easy. Suffering and hardship will slow your progress. But keep your eyes on the castle and the One who stands in front waiting, and all things will work for the good."  
  
Lara asked, "Is that the Lord's castle?"  
  
"No, my Lady. The Lord has built castles for them who love Him. The end of the path leads to that castle. It was made and reserved for you, if you desire."  
  
She pleaded, "When I come to the end of the path and thank the Lord for His watchful eye and faithful servants, whose name will He say was the one that handed me this wonderful weapon for my journey?"  
  
A sigh came from under the armor. His head bowed and the helmet lifted.  
  
"Aaron!" She reached to touch him. "Please, Aaron, stay and teach me more."  
  
"My Lady Croft, my time with you was enough to point to the path that must be traveled. It is laced with battles and discoveries, and at times will appear too hard to continue. But have faith in God, for He will be with you and will teach what you need to know. Remember, He stands at the door of your heart and gently knocks. Open the door and invite Him in, and He will be with you always." Aaron looked at the castle. "He waits patiently for you. Go to Him." The horse pulled around to leave.  
  
Lara hung on a rein. "One more question, please. Do you know why I survived the plane crash? Why was I chosen?"   
  
His eyes looked at hers. "The answer belongs to the Lord. Seek Him and He will tell you. For those who diligently seek Him, will find Him." He bowed to her. "I am just a servant of the Lord." The horse moved closer to the edge of the dark forest.  
  
"Aaron, will you ever appear to me again?"  
  
He turned his head. "My time is over, my Lady, but some place in eternity we will meet again. May the Lord guide your steps through the dangers on your path." The horse galloped into the dark.  
  
Alone, Lara used the light from the sword to locate the path. Her eyes peered down the gloomy roadway. She focused on the distant crystal castle, and on the One standing in front. Strengthened, her walk on the path to the castle began.  
  
THE END  
  
He who dwells in the shelter of the Most High will abide in the shadow of the Almighty. I will say to the LORD, "My refuge and my fortress, My God, in whom I trust!" For it is He who delivers you from the snare of the trapper and from the deadly pestilence. He will cover you with His pinions, and under His wings you may seek refuge; His faithfulness is a shield and bulwark. You will not be afraid of the terror by night, or of the arrow that flies by day; of the pestilence that stalks in darkness, or of the destruction that lays waste at noon. A thousand may fall at your side and ten thousand at your right hand, but it shall not approach you. You will only look on with your eyes and see the recompense of the wicked. For you have made the LORD, my refuge, the Most High, your dwelling place.   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
There are no references to indicate that 'the one who restrains' mentioned in 2 Thessalonians 2:7 is St. John, the Apostle. For the sake of the above story this assumption was made for entertainment purposes. The true identity referred to in the above verse is still held in mystery.  
  
The author does not claim to know what 'the seven peals of thunder' said to St. John in Revelations 10:4. For the sake of the above story an assumption was made for entertainment purposes. What was revealed to St. John in the above verse is still held in mystery.  
  
References:  
  
From the Book of Genesis, verse 2:16-17;   
  
From the Book of Exodus, verses 20:5, 20:7;   
  
From the Book of Deuteronomy, verses 4:24, 5:11, 6:15, 10:17;   
  
From the Book of Joshua, verse 24:19;   
  
From the Book of 1 Samuel, verses 15:29, 16:7;   
  
From the Book of 1 Kings, verse 8:46;   
  
From the Book of Psalms, verses 2:14, 7:11, 91:1-9, 18:30, 28:4, 51:17, 111:10;   
  
From the Book of Proverbs, verses 1:7, 2:5, 9:10;   
  
From the Book of Isaiah, verses 14:13, 30:18, 33:22, 27:15, 64:6, 66:1-2;   
  
From the Book of Ezekial, verses 3:20, 18:4, 18:24, 24:14, 33:13;   
  
From the Book of Jeremiah, verse 29:13-14a;   
  
From the Book of Nahum, verse 1:2;   
  
From the Book of Malachi, verse 3:6;   
  
From the Book of John, verses 3:16-18, 3:36, 4:24, 5:24, 13:34-35;   
  
From the Book of Romans, verses 5:6-12, 6:23, 10:9, 14:10;   
  
From the Book of Philippians, verse 2:6-8;   
  
From the Book of 2 Thessalonians, verse 2:7;   
  
From the Book of 2 Timothy, verse 3:16;   
  
From the Book of Hebrews, verses 9:22, 9:27;   
  
From the Book of James, verses 1:5, 2:10;   
  
From the Book of 2 Peter, verse 1:19-21;   
  
From the Book of 1 John, verses 1:9, 3:4, 3:8, 3:22;   
  
From the Book of Revelations, verses 3:20, 9:1-12, 10:4, 11:9-10, 20:13 


End file.
